


Рей пробует!

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, YouTube, Друзья по переписке, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Бен не совсем понимал, почему сейчас смотрел это видео. Наверно, дело было и в скуке, и в количестве выпитого, и в непредсказуемых алгоритмах Ютуба. И теперь он сидел, не в силах оторваться от видео под названием «Рей пробует… острый соус!»
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	1. «Рей пробует... острый соус!»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rey Tries Things!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270789) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



\--------------------

Бен не совсем понимал, почему сейчас смотрел это видео. Наверное, дело было и в скуке, и в количестве выпитого, и в непредсказуемых алгоритмах Ютуба. И теперь он сидел, не в силах оторваться от видео под названием «Рей пробует… острый соус!»

 _– Ого…_ – сказала великолепная британка, быстро моргая и пытаясь согнать слёзы. На щеках появился очаровательный розовый румянец. _– Он… очень острый. Фух!_

Перед ней стоял длинный ряд бутылок с самыми разными соусами, разбитыми на категории. Это был один из «средних», и Бену было трудно вообразить, какой красной она станет, добравшись до соуса из жгучего красного перца!

Вообще, Бен обычно не смотрел такие видео. Он предпочитал лекции по финансам и документальные фильмы о войне, но никак не банальные видео с челленджами, пранками и другим детским контентом – боже, он даже сам себе теперь казался старым – но что-то в этом видео его завораживало.

Ой, да кого он обманывает. Это всё она. Рей. Девушка со сверкающими глазами, милыми каштановыми пучками на голове и акцентом его мечты.

Она улыбнулась в камеру, и её улыбка была словно ласковый солнечный лучик, коснувшийся лица Бена. Его щёки вспыхнули, а сердце заколотилось.

Это просто нелепо. Он был одним из властных и безжалостных руководителей на Уолл-Стрит. Ну никак он не мог влюбиться в некую _особу с Ютуба._

 _– Поверить не могу, что никто не предупредил, насколько этот челлендж – плохая идея_ , – со смехом сказала она. – _Признайтесь, вы голосовали за это, только чтобы я опозорилась?_

Бен прокрутил страницу до комментариев и тут же пожалел об этом. В первых двух было написано «ты красотка» и «отсоси у меня, англичаночка», и самое неприятное, что оба сообщения походили на его собственные мысли. К счастью, следующие комментарии были нормальными – её хвалили за мужество в этом челлендже и предлагали идеи для следующего.

Справа был ряд новых видео: «Рей пробует… плавать на байдарке!», «Рей пробует… печь печенье!», «Рей пробует… обойти все музеи!».

Контент был до странного разнообразным, поэтому Бен не смог совладать со своим любопытством и открыл канал Рей, где нашёл её самое первое видео: «Рей пробует!»

Она сидела перед экраном ноутбука в той же невзрачной кухне, которая была в видео про острый соус. Стены были грязными, а стекло в окне – мутным, но Рей оживила интерьер с помощью весёленьких марлевых штор и самых разных комнатных растений.

– _Привет!_ – Рей замахала рукой в камеру, прикусывая губу. – _Я Рей, мне девятнадцать лет, и я только что поступила в универ и переехала в Америку._

Бен поморщился. Девятнадцать. Юная, и думать о ней в определённом ключе…

 _«…вполне законно»_ – услужливо напомнил ему похотливый внутренний голос.

 _– Не уверена, зачем это делаю_ , – сказала она. – _Кому интересно смотреть, как я сижу перед камерой и делаю разные вещи? Пожалуй, явно не здравомыслящему человеку. Но если вы сейчас это смотрите, без обид!_ – тихо хихикнула она, и этот смешок был столь же очаровательным, как и всё в ней. – _Ох, я просто молодец. Уже отталкиваю потенциальных зрителей._

Но Бена это совсем не оттолкнуло. Он был восхищён, влюблён, практически _одержим_ ею, и это только после пары минут глупого видео про соусы. Она была права: здравомыслящий человек вряд ли бы стал смотреть её контент. Но с другой стороны, Бен никогда не считал себя здравомыслящим на все сто процентов.

Она глубоко вздохнула.

 _– Ладно, перейдём к не совсем приятной части. Чтобы понять, зачем я собралась снимать все эти видео, вам нужно знать немного о моём прошлом. Как я выросла. Просто скажу, что хорошего в этом было мало,_ – взгляд её милых карих глаз потускнел, и печаль омрачила тонкие черты лица. _– Родители бросили меня на свалке, когда я была ребёнком, и я попала в первую приёмную семью. Там меня почти не кормили и жестоко со мной обращались. Во втором доме меня заставляли зарабатывать на своё проживание. Всё свободное от учёбы время я проводила в автомастерской приёмного отца, работая бесплатно. Мне было не с кем поговорить, у меня не было денег, у меня не было ничего._

У Бена кольнуло в сердце. Ему захотелось полететь в Англию, найти её приёмного отца и выбить из него всю дурь.

Вдруг Рей улыбнулась, её лицо прояснилось, и Бен удивился, как у человека с таким тяжёлым детством есть силы улыбаться. Она делала это с невероятной лёгкостью, сидя на грязной пошарпанной кухне. В то время как Бен, несмотря на свой огромный пентхаус, необъятный банковский счёт и престижную работу, почти никогда не улыбался.

 _– Довольно грустная история, да?_ – спросила она, усмехнувшись. – _Но у неё счастливый конец. Я получила стипендию в американском университете и смогла уехать от своего приёмного отца навсегда. Сейчас я в новом городе, обожаю свои занятия. Завела новых друзей. И угадайте, что? Теперь у меня есть и время, и деньги пробовать разные вещи!_ – она захлопала в ладоши. – _Этим я и займусь. Буду пробовать что-то новое. Впервые познавать мир. И для тех, кто сейчас проходит через то, что я пережила в своём детстве, я буду записывать своё путешествие, чтобы показать: жизнь может, она действительно может стать и становится лучше._

Глаза Бена наполнились слезами, и он потёр их, потрясённый. Он что, и впрямь _плакал_ из-за незнакомки в интернете?

 _– Вот и всё, что я хотела рассказать. Видео получилось коротким, но скоро будет новое. Первым, что я попробую, будет сыр с плесенью! А потом, может, сходить в поход,_ – она лучезарно улыбнулась, и Бен словно почувствовал тепло. – _Если вы хотите предложить что-то, что мне стоит попробовать, дайте мне знать об этом в комментариях или найдите меня в Твиттере. На этом всё, пока!_

Видео закончилось, и Бен сразу же нажал на следующее в очереди. Внезапно ему очень захотелось узнать, что Рей думает о сыре с плесенью.

***

Спустя два часа и два бокала виски Бен посмотрел все видео на канале Рей. Какие-то она снимала на своей невзрачной кухне, какие-то – на улице с трясущейся камерой на телефон. Она попробовала всё: гончарное ремесло, кузнечное дело, балет, дегустацию вин и барбекю… даже айс-блокинг – нелепое занятие, о котором Бен никогда не слышал – заключавшееся в том, что нужно было ночью пробраться на поле для гольфа, забраться на холмик и съехать с него на огромном кубе льда. Её восторженный визг, когда она пыталась одновременно не соскользнуть и заснять своё лицо, заставил его глупо улыбнуться экрану.

Его. Бена Соло. Безупречного специалиста своего дела, но при этом невероятного мудака. Человека, в среднем ломавшего три ноутбука в год. Придурка, постоянно доводящего своего ассистента, Митаку, до слёз. Соло был скверным человеком, и всё же сейчас он улыбался, глядя на выходки девятнадцатилетней девчонки.

У Рей было немного подписчиков, но все они восторгались ею, а она, казалось, искренне удивлялась и была безмерно благодарна вниманию. По совету одного из подписчиков, Рей создала фонд Ко-Фай, где желающие могли пожертвовать копеечку на её приключения. Не раздумывая, Бен перешёл по ссылке, чтобы сделать пожертвование, но хотел сделать его анонимно. «Кайло Рен» было именем его персонажа, когда он играл в «Подземелья и драконы» в средней школе. Господь ему в помощь, если кто-то из его коллег когда-нибудь узнает, что он проходил через эту фазу, но сейчас Бен был слишком взволнован, чтобы придумать что-то лучше.

Её аккаунт в Твиттере был таким же потрясающим, как и её видео, полным ироничных наблюдений и очаровательных селфи. На последнем она была одета в пуховик, шарф закрывал нижнюю часть её лица, а вязаная синяя шапка с большим помпоном была натянута до бровей. Большие пальцы были подняты вверх. _«Собираюсь кататься на коньках!_ – говорилось в твите. – _Если я ударюсь задницей об лёд, у вас будет полное право надо мной посмеяться»._

Не в силах противостоять искушению, Бен создал аккаунт в Твиттере под именем Кайло Рена, чтобы прокомментировать твит. После долгих раздумий он поставил на аватарку Дарта Вейдера. _«У тебя потрясные видео_ , – еле вымучил он мысль в ответ на её твит про катание на коньках. Выпитый виски явно тормозил все его мыслительные и двигательные процессы. – _Пожалуйста, будь осторожна на катке, это может быть очень опасно»._

Было уже далеко за полночь, и Бену нужно было хотя бы немного отдохнуть перед завтрашним рабочим днём. Бросив на аватарку Рей ещё один тоскливый взгляд – на селфи она была в шляпке, которую он вспомнил по видео «Рей пробует… устроить чаепитие!» – он закрыл ноутбук и пошёл спать.

***

Он проснулся от головной боли, сухости во рту и… звонкого уведомления из Твиттера. Рей написала ему в личку.

Бен выпрямился, уставился на экран телефона, думая, не обманывают ли его глаза. Она никак не могла написать ему… или могла?

Дрожащими руками он открыл диалог. Господи, он с катушек слетел из-за этой девчонки, хотя понятия не имел, где она живёт и есть ли у неё кто-то. Да и стала бы она встречаться со вспыльчивым мизантропом старше неё на десять лет… _блять_ , да он просто маньяк какой-то.

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _Ты серьёзно? 5 000 $? Это слишком великодушно._

Слишком? Он нахмурился, глядя на сообщение. Конечно, он был одним из тех миллиардеров с Манхэттена, которые и понятия не имеют о жизни простых смертных, но разве у фондов вроде того, что создала Рей, не стояли цели в тысячи долларов? Он начал набирать ответ, проклиная не слушавшиеся его пальцы.

 **_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Не думаю, что это слишком. Ты делаешь интересный контент, и всё, что ты пробуешь, стоит денег. Логично, чтобы твои зрители спонсировали тебя._

Она ответила почти мгновенно.

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _чувак. большинство перечисляют 5 баксов, но не 5 000. можно я верну тебе часть? а то мне как-то неловко._

Он нахмурился.

 **_Кайло Рен:_ ** _За что неловко? Я решил дать тебе именно столько. Поверь, в средствах я не нуждаюсь._

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _господь всемогущий._

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _ты уверен? не хочу, чтобы ты мне платил такие деньги, если тебе самому не хватает. ну типа, твоя жена и дети голодают, или там не знаю, собака._

Его губы изогнулись в улыбке.

 **_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Жены нет, детей нет, собаки нет._

 **_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Всё нормально, Рей. Не волнуйся, пожалуйста. Ты же меня не заставляла._

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _…ок._

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _тогда СПАСИБО ОГРОМНОЕ. не могу передать, как много это для меня значит._

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _есть что-то конкретное, что бы ты хотел, чтоб я попробовала?_

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _(пожалуйста, не говори ничего пошлого, мне этого и так хватает_

Бен моргнул. Он даже не подумал ни о чём таком.

 **_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Люди серьёзно такое пишут?_

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _каждый день_

 **_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Если скинешь на них ссылки, я напишу им пару ласковых твитов._

И что наиболее вероятно, он даст Митаке задание найти на них всю информацию, чтобы Бен мог выследить их и наорать в лицо лично.

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _лол_

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _всё нормально. ничего, с чем я не справлюсь._

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _ну давай, Кайло Рен. предложи что-нибудь!_

Бен думал долго и напряжённо. Что бы он хотел, чтобы Рей сделала? Ему нравилось смотреть, как она ест, отчасти потому, что нравилось глядеть на её губы, и отчасти он считал очаровательной её одержимость едой, а ещё ему нравилось слушать её смех, и разговоры, и… ему нравилось в ней абсолютно всё.

 **_Кайло Рен:_ ** _я хочу, чтобы ты сравнила британские и американские сладости._

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _оооо, классная идея_

 **_РейПробует:_ ** _окей, значит это видео будет следующим. спасибо ещё раз, Кайло. если будут другие идеи, не стесняйся стучаться в личку!_

 **_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Не за что. С нетерпением буду ждать видео._

Отложив телефон, Бен плюхнулся на кровать, глядя в потолок. Сердце заходилось бешеным стуком, а он не мог перестать улыбаться. Только что он говорил с Рей, а теперь она будет есть для него тортики и печеньки. Это был самый нелепый и жалкий повод волноваться, и Бен подозревал, что дальше будет только хуже.

***

Позже на неделе в свой обеденный перерыв Бен смотрел новое видео Рей под названием «Рей пробует… британские vs американские сладости!».

 _– Всем привет!_ – весело сказала она, махая на камеру. Она снова снимала на своей кухне и, кажется, купила и поставила туда ещё больше растений, поэтому комната начала походить на джунгли. – _Сегодняшнее видео посвящается Кайло, который предложил мне сравнить британские и американские сладости. Не могу пообещать быть беспристрастной, оно и понятно, но постараюсь максимально уважить ваши американские вкусняшки_ , – подмигнула она, и по телу Бена пронеслась тёплая волна. У него либо аритмия, либо он и впрямь нахрен с ума сошёл из-за этой девушки.

 _– Итак, поехали: пирог с патокой против пирога «_ _Pop_ _Tarts_ _»!_ – она достала из-под стола две тонкие коробки. – _Пирог с патокой, как оказалось, найти в Америке сложно. К счастью, мне попалась бодега с британской едой._

Бодега? Бен выпрямился. Так магазинчики называли только в Нью-Йорке. По её видео было сложно понять, где она живёт, но… неужели она в Нью-Йорке? Если они жили в одном городе, это значит…

Ничего это не значит. Бен прижался к столу, подперев подбородок ладонью и наблюдая, как она поедает сладости и с удовлетворением кивает. Он был слишком взрослый для неё, слишком капризный, слишком… просто слишком. Рей заслуживает просыпаться каждое утро с улыбкой на лице и кого-то, кто будет нежно её любить. С кем она сможет прожить тихую и счастливую жизнь.

В итоге Рей отдала предпочтение почти всем британским сладостям, хотя «Oreo» одержали победу над «Party rings», и в итоге американские сладости заработали одно очко. Она откинулась на спинку стула и вздохнула, поглаживая живот.

 _– Это было потрясающе_ , – сказала она, улыбаясь в камеру. – _Спасибо за идею, Кайло. Я в полном восторге и теперь знаю, где купить британские сладости, если вдруг захочется,_ – она наморщила нос. – _Ладно, на этом всё. На следующей неделе… хмм, не уверена, о чём будет видео. Покидайте идеи. Всем пока!_

Бен закрыл глаза, греясь от похвалы. От того, что он сделал кого-то счастливым, просто подав идею. Он никогда не делал никого счастливым.

Конечно, не всех можно было порадовать так же легко, как Рей. Проведя большую часть жизни недоедая, сейчас она, казалось, всё никак не могла насытиться. Самые простые вещи делали её счастливой: подсолнух, мягкий свитер, вкус печенья.

Можно ли научиться испытывать счастье? Бен не знал. Знал только, что его вдруг охватил интерес в обеспечении будущего счастья Рей. Она когда-нибудь ходила в театр? Потягивала коктейль из трубочки, сидя на крыше? Покупала себе что-то дорогое, просто потому что могла? Эти пять тысяч долларов пойдут на бесполезные траты или помогут решить ей более насущные вопросы?

Поражённый вдохновением, он открыл диалог с Рей.

 **_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Классное видео. Рад, что тебе понравились сладости._

 **_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Есть идея._

 **_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Я хочу, чтобы ты устроила себе шикарный выход в свет. Купи красивое платье, туфли, выбери в меню что-то дорогое. Выпей шампанское. Закажи десерт._

 **_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Ты заслуживаешь вечера, в который почувствуешь себя особенной._

Может, Бен и был законченным мудаком, но у него были деньги. И хотя он не мог купить на них себе счастье, возможно, мог купить немного счастья для Рей.


	2. «Рей пробует... сходить на свидание! (сама с собой)»

Рей ответила на его предложение выйти в свет через несколько часов. 

**_РейПробует:_** _ого, мне нравится идея, хотя не уверена насчёт дороговизны_

**_РейПробует:_** _и мне нельзя будет заказать шампанское :_ _D_

**_РейПробует:_** _единственн_ _ый_ _и впрямь кошмарн_ _ый_ _закон_ _в америке_

Бен нахмурился, читая её сообщения. Чёрт, он забыл – или его мозг намеренно заблокировал эту информацию – что ей девятнадцать. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Точно. Прости._

**_Кайло Рен_** _: Всё равно, я хочу, чтобы ты сделала всё остальное. У тебя была тяжёлая жизнь; побалуй себя немного._

**_РейПробует_** _: по-моему, никто кроме тебя в твиттере не использует точку с запятой_

Щёки Бена запылали. Он и так чувствовал себя старым извращенцем, а её невинные подтрунивания только усилили это ощущение. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Если чест_ _но, не особо разбираюсь в Твиттере_ _._

**_РейПробует:_** _иногда я жалею, что РАЗБИРАЮСЬ_

**_РейПробует:_** _интернет – та ещё помойная яма_

**_РейПробует:_** _окей, значит в следующем видео я иду на свидание сама с собой_

**_РейПробует:_** _пока хз, насколько дорогим оно будет_

Бен прикусил нижнюю губу, думая, стоит ли задавать ей один вопрос. Не перейдёт ли он черту? 

Похер. Он уже перешёл черту, когда перечислил пять тысяч долларов девятнадцатилетней незнакомке просто потому, что ему понравилось, как она ест на камеру. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Прости, если обидел тебя, предположив, что тебе не с кем выйти в свет._

**_РейПробует:_** _неа, ты угадал_

**_РейПробует:_** _завести парня я ещё не пробовала, лол_

**_РейПробует:_** _честно говоря, кажется, что в обществе слишком переоценивают наличие у девушки парня_

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Так и есть. Вообще не советую._

Бен вздрогнул. Он что, совсем уже отчаялся? 

**_РейПробует:_** _лол_

**_РейПробует:_** _ты, кажется, шаришь_

**_РейПробует:_** _у тебя есть парень?_

**_РейПробует:_** _я вообще ничего о тебе знаю, кроме того, что ты любишь Дарта Вейдера и знаки препинания_

Так стоп, нет, это вообще не та мысль, которую он хотел до неё донести. Бен поспешил исправить ошибку. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Нет-нет-нет. У меня нет парня._

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал о себе?_

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Мужчина. Рост 1,89. Гетеро. Жены/девушки нет. Не особо люблю вечеринки. Мне действительно нравится Дарт Вейдер, но если вдруг мои коллеги узнают, я буду отрицать до последнего._

**_РейПробует:_** _почему мужчины так любят сообщать девушке про свой рост?_

**_РейПробует:_** _мне вот интереснее узнать, какой ты сыр любишь или смотришь ли боевики_

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Думаю, потому что обычно для девушек высокий рост – куда важнее других качеств._

**_РейПробует:_** _по-моему, тебе попадались неправильные девушки_

Она что… флиртует с ним? У Бена зашкаливал пульс. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Ну раз так… Мне нравится сыр без дырок. Не особо смотрю фильмы, но точно знаю, что «Крепкий орешек» – это не рождественский фильм._

**_РейПробует:_** _В СМЫСЛЕ_

**_РейПробует:_** _чувак_

**_РейПробует:_** _как один человек может ошибаться в стольких вопросах сразу_

У Бена болели щёки. Почему они болели? 

Ах да. Потому что сейчас он улыбался уже в сотый раз за день. Мышцы его лица не привыкли к таким нагрузкам. 

**_РейПробует:_** _я возьму на себя ответственность изменить…_

**_РейПробует:_** _блин, пара начинается. ты пока готовься к тому, что я_ _вернусь и потом_ _от тебя не отстану, ПОКА ТЫ НЕ ОТКАЖЕШЬСЯ ОТ СВОИХ СЛОВ насчёт крепкого орешка!_

**_Кайло Рен:_** _С нетерпением жду._

**_Кайло Рен:_** _И Рей. Я серьёзно говорил по поводу красивого платья и дорогого ресторана. Не экономь на свидании с самой собой. Если это поможет, я пришлю тебе ещё денег._

**_РейПробует:_** _то есть ты хочешь сказать, что я одеваюсь как бомж_

У Бена началась паника. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Подожди, нет._

**_РейПробует:_** _потому что ТЫ ПРАВ, апхахах_

**_РейПробует:_** _шучу_

**_РейПробует:_** _кайло, не отправляй мне больше денег. ты уже и так слишком много для меня сделал_ 😘 

**_РейПробует:_** _ладно крч_ _, мне пора_

После того, как Бен загуглил, что значит «крч» (очевидно, «короче»), он сосредоточился на расшифровке смайлика. Это как викторианский язык цветов, где каждый символ имел конкретное значение? Она подразумевала, что хочет его поцеловать, или это был просто жест признательности? Насколько этот смайлик широко используется среди молодёжи? 

Он осознал, что если эта одержимость Рей продолжится, он совсем с ума сойдёт, поэтому сделал то, что у него получалось лучше всего: откупился от проблемы. Ещё одна тысяча долларов должна была заставить Рей почувствовать себя увереннее на грядущем шикарном свидании. 

*** 

Весь вечер Бен грустно вздыхал, глядя на фотографию Рей в профиле, и пил виски. Почему она была настолько красивой? Почему он был проклят познать мгновенное и всепоглощающее влечение к девушке на десять лет младше него, к тому же, вероятно, не живущей с ним в одном городе? 

Если бы Бен просто хотел встречаться, он бы нашёл желающую за секунду. Деньги, престиж и высокий рост – не важно, что Рей об этом думала – открывали перед ним все двери в этом бездушном городе. Он не строил иллюзий по поводу прочности подобных отношений. По правде говоря, он считал, что любая женщина заслуживает лучшего партнёра, чем он. Деньги деньгами, но компенсировать его перепады настроения и вечное отсутствие дома из-за работы они не могли. Но Рей… Рей он мог помочь, не будучи рядом с ней. Он мог просто давать ей деньги, не обременяя своим эмоциональным багажом. Возможно, она сможет восхищаться его улучшенной версией: Кайло Реном, могущественным, щедрым и понимающим. Может, на Кайло Рена ей и не будет плевать. 

Он вздохнул и закрыл ладонями лицо. Желание обладать чем-то вне его досягаемости уже и так разрушило его жизнь. Заставило его оттолкнуть собственную семью и с распростёртыми объятиями принять совсем чужих людей и бизнес, который ненавидел. Это привело его к вершине карьеры и к вершине небоскрёба, в котором он сейчас жил, но совершенно не приблизило к настоящему счастью. 

Желание заполучить Рей было ещё одним симптомом всё той же болезни. 

Его телефон завибрировал. Несмотря на мрачные раздумья, он заволновался при мысли, что она снова ему написала. 

**_РейПробует:_** _ЧУВАК_

**_РейПробует:_** _я же попросила тебя не присылать больше денег_

**_РейПробует:_** _меня это начинает пугать_

Бену стало дурно. Он всё испортил, не успели их отношения перерасти в… ни во что не успели. Он быстро начал отвечать, пытаясь исправить ситуацию. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Я_ _так_ _хотел._

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Рей, пожалуйста. Ты не понимаешь._

**_РейПробует:_** _что не понимаю?_

Он печатал и много исправлял свой ответ, стараясь выразить чувства наименее отталкивающим для неё образом. В конце концов он просто нажал «отправить», смирившись с мыслью, что она больше не захочет с ним общаться. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Насколько пуста моя жизнь. У меня очень много денег, но нет друзей. Я не занимаюсь ничем важным. Нет ради чего вставать по утрам. И это прозвучит безумно, но когда я посмотрел твои видео, я увидел человека, который по-настоящему увлечён жизнью. У которого есть желания, надежды и мечты, и не какие-то грандиозные, а самые, чёрт подери, простые, о которых я бы и не подумал: поход в музей или приготовление идеального пирога. Рей, ты живёшь так, как я никогда не жил. Мои деньги уже не сделают меня счастливее, но они могли бы сделать счастливее тебя, и если это так… именно так я эти деньги и хочу тратить._

Она долго не отвечала. Бен мерил шагами квартиру, нервно проводя руками по волосам, и ругался себе под нос. Он постоянно всё портил, а ведь мог просто смотреть её видео и довольствоваться маленькой её частичкой. Но Бен вечно был недоволен, он всегда хотел _большего_ , даже от этой милой молодой девушки, достойной куда лучшего мужчины, чем он… 

Его телефон завибрировал. 

**_РейПробует:_** _ого_

**_РейПробует:_** _это было… очень трогательно. спасибо, что был честен со мной, кайло._

**_РейПробует:_** _я не хочу тебе врать – мне не нравится, когда ради меня занимаются благотворительностью. я всегда ищу подвох. жду, что хорошее рано или поздно закончится._

**_РейПробует:_** _наверное, из-за моего детства_

**_РейПробует:_** _поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил честно и искренне:_

**_РейПробует:_** _есть ли подвох?_

Бен тяжело вздохнул. Боже, ну и вопрос! Потому что да, был, и нет, не было. Он хотел от неё большего, но не хотел купить её дружбу. Такого рода сделки и были причиной, почему он ни с кем не встречался. 

Раз ей понравилась его честность, нужно и дальше придерживаться той же стратегии. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Никакого подвоха. Слушай, очевидно, я думаю, что ты красивая, весёлая, ты вдохновляешь и так далее, но я даже не знаю, где ты живёшь, и я на десять лет тебя старше. Я хочу и дальше переписываться с тобой, спонсировать твои приключения, если ты позволишь, но я не хочу покупать тебя или твоё время. Это не сделка. Это моё решение потратить_ _деньги так, как я этого хочу, в_ _кои-то веки это заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше. Если хочешь, чтобы я прекратил, я перестану._

Лучше выразить свои чувства, хаотично бушующие у него в груди, он не мог. Не мог же он послать открытку с «Я одержим тобой, но понимаю, что слишком для тебя стар и вообще ужасный человек, поэтому позволь мне тратиться на тебя, раз уж я и так собрался сделать тебя героиней моих пошлых фантазий». Он прикусил большой палец, ожидая её ответа. 

Когда пришло сообщение, оно оказалось не таким, как Бен ожидал. Не то чтобы он в принципе рассматривал какие-то другие варианты, кроме как «пошёл нафиг», потому что она для него слишком молода, господи, _слишком, блять_ , молода… 

**_РейПробует:_** _ок_

Он моргнул, пытаясь понять смысл этих двух букв. Кто-то просто обязан написать словарь для расшифровки кратких и непонятных выражений, которые использует поколение ютуба. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Ок? Что ок? Ок, ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал? Ок, я могу присылать тебе деньги и дальше?_

**_РейПробует:_** _ок, можешь присылать мне деньги. и я буду общаться с тобой когда (и если) захочу, но не потому, что ты меня купил._

**_РейПробует:_** _ты самый честный человек из всех, с кем я говорила на этом сайте._

**_РейПробует:_** _и не знаю, каково это – быть богатым и уставшим от жизни, но я знаю, каково это – быть одиноким._

У него кольнуло в сердце, а глаза застелили слёзы. Чёрт, как она так легко и быстро забралась ему в душу? Его коллеги посмеялись бы над Беном Соло – жестоким и безжалостным бизнесменом – чувствующим себя одиноко. Для этого такие, как он, и зарабатывали деньги, ведь правда? Чтобы покупать себе всё, чего им недоставало – роскошь, секс или общение. 

Но Бен не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз касался другого человека, если не брать в счёт деловые рукопожатия. В его груди зияла болезненная пустота, пропасть, с каждым днём углублявшаяся всё больше, и только эта девушка смогла подобрать верное определение. 

Он был одинок. Настолько, блять, одинок, что иногда думал, что умрёт именно из-за этого. 

**_РейПробует:_** _слушай, кайло рен: мне жаль, что твоя жизнь – полный отстой, у тебя нет причины вставать по утрам, нет друзей… но ты не одинок._

**_РейПробует:_** _и если ты действительно хочешь тратить на меня свои деньги, я буду безмерно благодарна. я не привыкла, чтобы обо мне заботились, поэтому не могу пообещать, что всегда буду правильно на это реагировать, но я всегда, всегда буду благодарна._

**_РейПробует:_** _но НЕ ТВОРИ ХЕРНИ, ладно??_

**_РейПробует:_** _лол_

Эмоции Бена, вероятно, на тот момент уже зашкаливали. Кажется, Рей использовала «лол» как знак препинания, вряд ли она сейчас смеялась над ним. Не могла же она сейчас над ним смеяться? 

Господи, вот почему люди выбирают себе кого-то примерно того же возраста. Какое там было правило… половина твоего возраста плюс семь? Двадцать девять разделить на два, плюс семь… 

Вот дерьмо. Ему нельзя было встречаться с кем-то младше двадцати одного с половиной года. Произведя в голове ещё ряд математических вычислений, он глухо застонал, поняв, что не должен встречаться с Рей, пока ей не исполнится двадцать четыре. 

Не то чтобы сейчас он с ней встречался. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь будет, очевидно. А к фантазиям это правило тоже применимо? Можно ли мечтать о ней издалека? 

К чёрту всё это, он и так уже был проклят за миллиард других грехов, и сейчас не мог остановить свою одержимость Рей, набиравшую обороты, словно самолёт на старте. Ему просто нужно быть сдержаннее. Не пытаться ставить её в неудобное положение, неважно, насколько пошлые мысли крутились в его голове. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Никакой херни. Обещаю._

*** 

Бен покинул офис поздно вечером в пятницу. Его трясло от ярости. Хакс, конченый придурок, подорвал его авторитет своими сомнениями на сегодняшнем собрании, и генеральный директор, Сноук, принял сторону этой рыжей крысы. Бену пришлось согласиться «поработать над своей презентацией», и хотя было очевидно, что Хакс его подставил, в противном случае Сноук выгонит Бена на улицу. 

У него в груди всё сжалось от паники. Не потому что он беспокоился о деньгах или крове, а потому что не знал, что ему делать без Сноука. Этот человек взял Бена под крыло много лет назад, научил его быть мужчиной, как обрести и использовать власть, как порвать связь с прошлым и сосредоточиться на построении светлого будущего. Благодаря Сноуку Бен больше не общался со своей семьёй, вечно надоедавшей ему со своими драмами, на его счету были миллионы долларов, плюс отличная недвижимость в городе, в котором большинство людей едва сводило концы с концами. 

Тысячи жителей Нью-Йорка жили в крошечных квартирах и толкались в метро, а у Бена было несколько машин и вид на центральный парк. Его жизнь стала _легче_ благодаря Сноуку: тот научил его превращать ярость и неистовство в безжалостную бизнес-тактику, его юношеская неловкость канула в лету, и мир увидел сильного и уверенного мужчину. 

Если Сноук его бросит… что у него останется? 

Ни семьи, ни цели в жизни, ничего, кроме бесцельного шатания по пустой роскошной квартире. Ничто не сможет заполнить пустоту в его душе. 

– Я пешком пройдусь, – прорычал он сквозь зубы своему водителю, ждавшему его на тротуаре у блестящей чёрной машины. Зная, что не слишком уж вежливо себя повёл, Бен протянул ему пачку купюр, чтобы компенсировать грубость. 

Водитель спокойно кивнул – к характеру Бена ему было не привыкать. 

– Увидимся в понедельник утром, босс. Наберите меня, если понадобится машина на выходных. 

Бен кивнул и пошёл прочь, его расстёгнутый пиджак поднялся от ветра, словно плащ. Ему нужно было как-то избавиться от нервов, расплескать ярость на грязных улицах никогда не спящего города. Вокруг него жужжала гигантская безжалостная бизнес-машина Нью-Йорк Сити, полная провинциалов в поисках счастья, отчаявшихся продавцов и мужчин в одинаковых костюмах, кричавших в свои мобильные телефоны. 

Он прошёл три квартала из пятнадцати, когда вдруг начался дождь. Бен выругался и пнул мусорное ведро, испугав несколько девушек, прятавшихся под навесом. Они с опаской глядели на него, и это заставило его почувствовать себя ещё хуже. Он был монстром, не вписывавшимся в вежливую и приятную компанию. Ни в какую компанию. 

Он мог купить зонт по дороге, но ему хотелось промокнуть до костей. Костюм испортится? Плевать, дома была ещё дюжина таких же. 

Когда он добрался до квартиры, его трясло от холода. Бен отмахнулся от швейцара и направился к лифту, чувствуя на себе тяжёлые взгляды соседей. Из-за него на мраморном полу теперь повсюду были лужи. Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на этих людей. Никто из них пентхаусом не владел, правда ведь? 

Оказавшись в гостиной – в стиле минимализма, потому что ему было плевать, как выглядит квартира – он сразу налил себе стакан виски. Напиток обжигал его, медленно спускаясь и согревая его изнутри. Он наполнил ещё один стакан, затем снял с себя промокшую одежду, переодевшись в чёрные боксеры и халат. Суша волосы полотенцем, он не мог перестать думать о ноутбуке, лежавшем в другой комнате. Тот так и манил его, велел потворствовать своей одержимости, но Бен старался держать себя в руках. 

В конце концов он сдался и сел на диван с ноутбуком, сразу открыв Ютуб. 

Она выложила видео. 

Он вздохнул с облегчением, напряжение покинуло его тело. Рей сказала, что снимет видео в четверг и надеется загрузить его в пятницу. И вот оно: «Рей пробует… сходить на свидание! (сама с собой)». 

_– Всем привет_ , – сказала она и помахала в камеру. Она стояла в каком-то тёмном коридоре в квартире, и гудевшие где-то у неё над головой лампы заставляли её голубое атласное платье сиять. Серьги-гвоздики сверкали, а волосы, впервые за всё время, были распущены и ниспадали на плечи. – _Как видите, я сегодня принарядилась_ , – камера быстро опустилась вниз, к её ногам, и поднялась назад. Бен застонал, увидев, насколько облегающим было платье. На ногах у неё были чёрные босоножки на шпильке, из которых выглядывали пальчики с золотистым лаком на ногтях. 

_– Сегодня я иду на свидание_ , – её губы вытянулись в улыбке, – _сама с собой. Я купила себе это платье и туфли, а сейчас собираюсь найти хороший ресторан, где буду ужинать, тоже одна, а потом, возможно, свожу себя на романтическую прогулку в парк._

Камера покачивалась, когда Рей спускалась по лестнице, цокая шпильками. 

_– Честно говоря, никогда не ходила на свидания_ , – призналась она, – _поэтому понятия не имею, что конкретно на них делают, но я полна решимости сама себя соблазнить_ , – она подмигнула в камеру, и у Бена дёрнулся член. Чёрт, он был жалок, но не мог оторвать взгляда от её сверкающих глаз и розовых губ. Она сияла, словно ангел. 

_– Я не буду говорить название ресторана, мне не нужны сталкеры. Преследовать девушек – это не круто, ребят_ , – она пригрозила на камеру пальцем, её губы сжались в насмешке. – _Но во время вечера я буду снимать разные короткие видео. Я планирую заказать самое безумно дорогое блюдо, даже если понятия не буду иметь, что это._

Бен чувствовал себя виноватым и счастливым одновременно. Раз уж он не знал, где она жила, значит, преследованием это не считается, да? Он же просто делал что-то хорошее для человека, которому меньше повезло в жизни. 

Он восторженно наблюдал за тем, как она сидит, глядя в меню на небольшом расстоянии от неё, в тускло освещённом ресторане. 

_– Честно говоря_ , – пробормотала она, _– я и половины из этого не знаю. Хочу заказать Мусс-де-Фуа-Гра и Филе-Миньон-Эн-Кру,_ – она поморщилась. – _Простите мне мой французский, я в школе испанский учила_ , – вдруг Рей положила телефон на колени, и ничего, кроме сверкающего голубого атласа, не было видно. Бен слышал приглушённый звук её голоса – она делала заказ. 

Вскоре она взяла телефон в руки и похихикала в камеру. 

_– Боже, я выгляжу так неуместно со своим телефоном в этом ужасно дорогом ресторане. Я не буду снимать весь ужин, только чуть-чуть_ , – она наморщила нос. – _По-моему, они мне не доверяют. Попросили паспорт, хотя я не заказывала алкоголь. Наверное, ужин в престижном ресторане в полном одиночестве в моём возрасте – это немного странно_ , – она пожала плечами. – _Хорошо, что мне на это пофиг._

Всё видео было очаровательным: от ужасающего открытия Рей касательно сущности фуа-Гра, до восхищённых стонов, когда она впервые попробовала филе-миньон. Бену сразу захотелось сводить её во все лучшие рестораны, которые только знал, лишь бы видеть, как она пробует новые блюда. Если бы только она была его… 

Но она никогда не станет _его Рей_ по-настоящему. Он осушил стакан виски, налил ещё один. У него и так было много – возможность баловать её на расстоянии, давая ей деньги и предлагая новые идеи. 

После десерта – фисташкового мороженного, поедая которое она так непристойно стонала, что у Бена натянулись брюки – Рей завершила видео небольшой прогулкой по парку, который он не узнал. Он уже целую вечность сидел на Манхэттене, не выезжая, а когда всё же покидал город, то ему было не до парков. Поэтому может она и впрямь была в Нью-Йорке? 

Ему нравилось думать о том, что она жила в одном с ним городе. Прогуливалась где-то в Бруклине или Куинсе в паре минут езды от него. Может, они дышали одним воздухом и видели одни и те же звёзды, восхищаясь одной и той же луной. Он открыл окно и впустил прохладный свежий воздух, глубоко вздохнув и представив, что сейчас она делает то же где-то на другом конце города. 

Его телефон завибрировал. 

**_РейПробует:_** _ты посмотрел видео?_

**_РейПробует:_** _я сделала то, что ты предложил_

**_РейПробует:_** _это было потрясно._

**_РейПробует:_** _поэтому… спасибо, Кайло._

**_РейПробует:_** _за то, что заставил меня покинуть зону комфорта. за то, что дал мне деньги, чтобы побаловать себя чем-то необычным. даже если я никогда не сделаю это снова, я никогда не забуду вкус того ужина._

У Бена защемило в груди. Она была такая хорошая, такая милая, и заслуживала сотен прекрасных вещей. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Я рад._

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Видео было отличным, конечно, но я просто счастлив знать, что ты испытала что-то новое._

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Твоей следующей миссией, если ты согласна на неё отправиться, будет…_

**_РейПробует:_** _ну вот, а говорил, что ничего не знаешь о боевиках_

**_РейПробует:_** _ладно, к этому мы ещё вернёмся. о чём снимать новое видео?_

Что бы Бен купил ей, если бы мог позаботиться о ней в полной мере? Еда, одежда, квартира, кругосветное путешествие, буквально всё, чего она бы только пожелала. Но он мог бы начать с малого, с мелочей, которых у неё точно не было. 

**_Кайло Рен:_** _СПА. Ты поедешь в СПА на целый день. Уход за лицом, разные странные ванны, маникюр и что там ещё делают._

**_Кайло Рен:_** _Никогда не был в СПА, поэтому не особо разбираюсь, но слышал, что там можно хорошо расслабиться._

**_РейПробует:_** _ооооооооооо_

**_РейПробует:_** _хорошо!_

**_РейПробует:_** _спасибо за предложение, Кайло_ 😘 

И вот так просто сейчас он почувствовал себя в миллион раз лучше, чем после окончания рабочего дня.


	3. «Рей пробует... сходить в СПА!»

_– Скажите честно_ , – спросила Рей, скривившись перед камерой, – _я выгляжу глупо?_

Бен громко рассмеялся. Господи, когда с ним такое в последний раз случалось? Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать: всё её лицо было покрыто зелёной вязкой штукой, а волосы были замотаны в белое полотенце. Она повернулась туда-сюда, продемонстрировав маску на лице зрителям.

 _– Откровенно говоря_ , – начала она, – _я понятия не имела, что меня здесь ждёт. Единственное, что я точно знала о СПА-центрах – это то, что обязательно надо класть круглешочки огурцов на глаза, чёрт их знает, зачем. Но вот та милая женщина обмазала всё моё лицо этим зелёным кремом, он уже подсыхает, поэтому наверно скоро начнёт твориться магия масочек для лица_ , – Рей повертела головой туда-сюда и поджала губы. – _Пока никаких признаков огурцов, но если что, я попрошу сфоткать меня для Твиттера._

Сейчас она напоминала Бену героиню с зелёной кожей из бродвейской постановки «Злая», которую постоянно изображали на рекламных щитах. Рей когда-нибудь была на бродвейском шоу? Он поставил видео на паузу и внёс эту идею в список в гугл-док.

 _– Мне пришлось просить особое разрешение, чтобы взять с собой телефон_ , – продолжала Рей. _– Я сказала ей, что я – ютубер, и она очень, очень печально вздохнула,_ – засмеялась она _. – Чувствую себя немного виноватой, но не могу перестать снимать. Это потрясное место!_ – Рей широко улыбнулась и поморщилась. _– Ох, эта маска становится очень жёсткой. Кажется, я её сломала. Это плохо, да?_

Видео продолжалось, Рей засняла всего понемногу – разные массажи и джакузи. Мастер маникюра тоже позволила ей немного поснимать, и Бен это оценил. Ему нравилось наблюдать за процедурами и преображением Рей по мелочам вроде маникюра, и ещё больше ему нравилось видеть реакцию Рей на это. Она выглядела восторженной, но в то же время смущённой из-за всей этой суеты вокруг своей персоны, что заставило Бена захотеть делать дня неё ещё больше и больше.

Закончился ролик тем, что Рей покидала СПА абсолютно расслабленная, с полузакрытыми глазами и лёгкой улыбкой на губах.

 _– Спасибо за идею_ , – сказала она голосом, который – он знал – сейчас предназначался только ему. – _Это было просто чудесно_.

Это было всё, что Бену нужно было слышать, чтобы понимать: это того стоило. Он глупо улыбнулся экрану и тут же отправил Рей ещё тысячу долларов на Ко-Фай. _На грядущие приключения_ , как гласила подпись.

***

Так продолжалось сначала недели, потом – месяцы. Буйная нью-йоркская зима сменилось яркой и солнечной весной, и с течением времени Бен и Рей становились всё ближе. Они болтали каждый день – говорили о повседневных делах, пусть и никогда не вдаваясь в подробности, но ни один их разговор не был пустым. Бен узнал, что Рей работает в автомастерской, и ей это нравится; он рассказал, что работает в сфере финансов и ненавидит свою работу. Она поделилась, что её любимое блюдо – пицца с ананасами, грибами, пепперони и шпинатом, и Бен посчитал это ужасно странным, а сам признался, что у него нет любимого блюда, потому что он никогда не ел ради удовольствия, только для утоления голода. Это, в свою очередь, привело к тому, что Рей бросила ему вызов найти блюдо, которое придётся ей по душе, и оказалось, что Бен просто без ума от пельменей.

Рей пробовала заниматься самыми разными делами и продолжала снимать видео на Ютуб: приготовление тако, живопись маслом, скейтбординг… Когда Бен добивался своего, ему удавалось уговорить Рей на что-то дорогостоящее: уроки хождения по канату, курсы писательства, поход в оперу. Он даже убедил её ещё пару раз сходить в СПА и поесть в хороших ресторанах просто ради себя, не на камеру.

И хотя он иногда чувствовал себя каким-то маньяком – ладно, почти всегда, особенно когда напивался поздно вечером – теперь Бен был счастливее, чем когда-либо.

Нью-Йорк Сити был ничем иным как грудой камня, хрома и стекла, но весной он по-настоящему расцветал. Каждый распустившийся листик и цветок вызывал в нём приятные чувства – его душа, как и всё вокруг, тоже расцвела. Центральный парк под его окном был полон зелени и разноцветных бутонов, и даже люди вокруг него казались не такими хмурыми. Он начал замечать улыбки прохожих на улицах. Стал задаваться вопросом, к кому они спешили вечером домой, о чём мечтали бессонными ночами. Он часто представлял, что рядом с ним Рей, шепчущая свои догадки ему на ухо. Что бы она думала и говорила Бену о мире, в котором он жил?

О Сноуке и его работе – точно ничего хорошего, Бен в этом не сомневался. Конец каждого дня в офисе приносил ему всё больше стресса, но всякий раз, когда он впадал в ярость и ему хотелось перевернуть всё в квартире, он включал одно из видео Рей, и её пронзительный акцент мгновенно успокаивал его.

Конечно, бывали и исключения, но в целом он впервые за много лет снова почувствовал себя человеком.

Однажды ночью, когда Рей запостила видео «Рей пробует… волонтёрствовать в столовой для бездомных!», она решила написать ему.

**_РейПробует:_ ** _привет_

Странно было получить от неё сообщение в такой час – обычно в воскресенье она ложилась рано, чтобы не проспать занятия. Бен же засиделся допоздна, пил и параллельно размышлял над финансовым отчётом, но тут же отвлёкся от работы, чтобы поговорить с ней.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Почему не спишь? Тебе же утром на пары._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _не спится_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _я думала про столовую для бездомных_

В том видео она была такой милой, улыбалась и помогала размешивать суп, смеясь и разливая его по тарелкам, пока кто-то из волонтёров снимал её.

**_Кайло Рен_ ** _: Зачем ты туда пошла? Это не особо похоже на идеи твоих предыдущих видео._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _потому что иногда в детстве кроме как там мне негде было поесть_

Уже знакомая ярость охватила его при мысли о мучениях Рей в приёмной семье. Она не рассказала ему о своём детстве всего, но и уже сказанного было достаточно для того, чтобы он решил: если когда-нибудь судьба столкнёт его с Ункаром Платтом, этого человека уже никто не спасёт.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Рей, мне очень жаль._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ладно уж_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _что было, то было. но знаешь, что глупо?_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ко мне подошла семья бездомных, и я им завидовала_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _можешь представить? завидовать людям, у которых нет совершенно ничего, просто потому, что они – семья. насколько же я жалкая?_

Его сердце болело за неё. Рей заслуживала только добра, но мир счёл нужным обделить её. Бен старался как мог, он хотел сказать, что деньги не могли заменить семью – пусть это лишь его глупый и несовершенный способ донести до неё, что она имела значение.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Ты не жалкая. Ты хороший человек, у которого была тяжёлая жизнь._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Я не сомневаюсь, что ты налила всем в той семье по тарелке супа. Не сомневаюсь, что ты улыбалась им, говорила с ними и относилась, как к полноценным членам общества. Я прав?_

Она долго не отвечала. Бен провёл это время, размышляя о своём отношении к бездомным. Он давал кому-то деньги или посвящал ему своё время только потому, что так было бы правильно? Даже с Рей его мотивы отчасти объяснялись эгоизмом: подарки позволяли Бену ближе прикоснуться к лучику её света.

Это ему следовало идти волонтёром в столовую для бездомных, а не ей. Это он сейчас должен бы чувствовать себя виноватым.

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ага_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _думаю, ты прав_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _у тебя есть семья?_

Он вздрогнул. Господи, он совершенно не хотел это обсуждать. Точно не сейчас, когда он пьян и не особо в настроении, как всегда ближе к полуночи. Да и в принципе, никогда.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Вроде того. У меня есть родители, но я с ними поссорился много лет назад._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _как? почему??_

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Они не одобрили мой выбор профессии. Сказали, что я продал душу за модные часы и крутую машину. Я сказал им отвалить и перестать пытаться решать за меня._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _С тех пор мы не разговариваем._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _они оказались правы? о твоей душе?_

Он тяжело вздохнул.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Да._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Но что за люди бросают ребёнка из-за выбора профессии?_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _плохие родители, это точно. или, по крайней мере, недальновидные._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _но я думаю, сейчас они сожалеют об этом_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ты не думал о том, чтобы связаться с ними?_

Знакомое ему чувство одиночества и тоски тяжёлым камнем легло на его плечи. Хан и Лея не хотели его слышать: если они ни разу не протянули ему руки за последние пять лет, то с чего им делать это сейчас? Его собственная гордость не потерпела бы унижения сделать первый шаг. Он зашёл уже слишком далеко, и теперь ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться с последствиями.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Даже если бы я захотел, не знаю, с чего начать._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _прости, кайло_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _наверно, ты по ним скучаешь_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _но…_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _отчасти мне обидно, что ты не пытался связаться с ними. это та же дерьмовая глупая часть меня, которая завидовала семье бездомных в столовой._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _и я знаю, что это всё куда сложнее, и что они тоже оттолкнули тебя, и это просто отстой, но всё же. наверно, я завидую, что у тебя хотя бы была семья_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ты не подумай, я не хочу соревноваться в том, кто больше настрадался. у каждого своя боль. извини, я сегодня сама не своя_

Он потёр ладонью грудь, будто это должно было ослабить боль. Этого не произошло, тогда он приступил к плану «Б» и допил свой виски. Алкоголь обжигал его изнутри, и это ощущалось как нечто правильное. Что-то причиняет боль. А кто-то её заслуживает.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Нет, я понимаю._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Но как ты сказала, они тоже меня оттолкнули._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Они могли бы связаться со мной, но не сделали этого._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Мне жаль, что у тебя никогда не было настоящей семьи._

Вероятно, она бы нашла подход к Хану и Лее, не то, что он. Бен осознал, что Рей была бы им хорошей дочерью, которую они бы безмерно любили: Лея очаровалась бы её остроумием и даром убеждения, а Хан наслаждался бы её тонким чувством юмора и находчивостью. Идеальный ребёнок, каким Бен никогда не был.

Ему стало стыдно за всплеск зависти, вызванный этой мыслью.

**_РейПробует:_ ** _больше всего на свете я хочу семью_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _даже не детей. не сейчас, по крайней мере_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _но семья… это как состоять в команде. быть с людьми, на которых всегда можно рассчитывать несмотря ни на что._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _я этого хочу._

Как один человек был способен вызвать в нём такой вихрь самых разнообразных эмоций? У него кольнуло в сердце, и ему было неясно, из-за сочувствия, тоски или гнева на мир, который сделал такого человека как Бен богатым, но бросил Рей, самого настоящего ангела, в одиночестве.

Ему стало горько. Рей заслуживала семьи. Заслуживала, чтобы её холил и лелеял хороший мужчина.

Бен им не был. Он обеспечивал Рей как мог, но она никогда не будет с ним по-настоящему.

Пусть так, но он не мог остаться в стороне.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня несмотря ни на что._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ох, кайло_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _мы просто две одинокие души, переписывающиеся в интернете_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _на самом деле ты не знаешь меня_

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Но мог бы узнать. Если бы ты захотела._

Зачем он это написал? Он матерился и вцепился руками в волосы, желая забрать свои слова назад. Ему нужно было подготовиться к отказу. У Рей было полное право сказать ему отвалить, и это разбило бы его сердце – появившееся у него в тот день, когда он узнал о её существовании.

Она не отвечала.

– Блять, – он положил руки на стол и уткнулся в них лицом. – Блять!

Он всё разрушил из-за своих эгоистичных желаний, своих глупых фантазий о том, как он видит её, касается её, _любит её_. Она была такой молодой и светлой, такой прекрасной, и заслуживала куда больше, чем переписываться с таким подонком, как он…

Его телефон завибрировал.

**_РейПробует:_ ** _я хочу._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _но скажу честно_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _мне нравится то, что у нас есть._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ОЧЕНЬ._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _и я боюсь, что это всё испортит._

**_РейПробует_ ** _: например, мы встретимся, и всё пройдёт кошмарно? что если ты возненавидишь меня? если я – тебя?_

**_РейПробует_ ** _: ДЕРЬМО_

**_РейПробует_ ** _: извини, я пьяна_

Сердце Бена заколотилось. Она только что сказала… что думала о том, чтобы встретиться с ним? Что в какой-то степени она этого хотела?

Затем он нахмурился.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Подожди, тебе разве не запрещено? Где ты пьёшь? С тобой всё в порядке?_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ПАААП, ну не сердись. детки в колледже напиваются, знаешь? и в англии мне уже давно можно пить по закону._

Он вздрогнул.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Пожалуйста, не называй меня папой._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Я на десять лет тебя старше, не на сорок._

Он мог поклясться, что слышал её смех, эхом разносившийся по его пустой квартире.

**_РейПробует_ ** _: ладно, ладно, я не сомневаюсь, ты ещё совсем молод и свеж, как жених на выданье, и лёгок на подъём_

**_РейПробует_ ** _: несмотря на всю твою любовь к точкам с запятыми 😉_

Он даже не собирался размышлять о смысле этого смайлика, иначе со здравым умом пришлось бы окончательно распрощаться.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Рей._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _да, со мной всё нормально. я была на вечеринке, но сейчас уже дома._

Он успокоился.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Хорошо. А теперь давай отмотаем назад. Ты хочешь сказать, что хотела со мной встретиться?_

Он затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа, который мог бы дать ему надежду, который мог бы сказать, что он не одинок в своём чувстве…

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ну да. ты мой друг. конечно я бы хотела._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _но знаешь, сейчас мне это не кажется хорошей идеей_

И вот так легко надежда покинула его.

Её друг. Её совершенно платонический, обеспечивающий её, для общения только в интернете _друг_.

Не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то другого. Она его не знала, никогда даже не видела его лица, а если бы увидела, то оно бы ей не понравилось. Кривой подбородок и большой нос не делали его привлекательным, а причёска едва ли прикрывала его большие оттопыренные уши. Даже если каким-то чудом ей понравится его лицо, то ей точно не понравится он настоящий. Как только он скинет лампу со стола или пнёт мусорный бак, она сразу поймёт, что его характер слишком нестабилен, чтобы можно было спокойно, без нервов находиться с ним рядом.

Она даже может его испугаться.

Он крепко зажмурился, игнорируя подступившие слёзы. Из них двоих взрослым был он, это у него были деньги и власть, на нём была ответственность, это он должен был рассуждать здраво, а она была девятнадцатилетним пьяным подростком, не подозревающим, что Бен одержим ею.

Другого развития событий и не предполагалось.

_**Кайло Рен:** Ладно, мы не встретимся._

_**Кайло Рен:** Но если тебе что-то понадобится, я всегда рядом, здесь_

_**РейПробует:** спасибо, кайло. я знаю_

_**РейПробует:** я тоже всегда рядом, если нужна тебе_

Позже той же ночью, лёжа в постели без сна и пялясь в потолок, он повторял себе, что этого ему будет достаточно. Обязано быть.


	4. «Рей пробует… устроить вечеринку в честь Дня рождения!»

Бен плохо спал.

Откровенно говоря, уже годами, но в последние месяцы стало ещё хуже. С тех пор, как Рей ясно обозначила границы: они были _просто друзьями_ и никогда не встретятся лично. Бен ложился спать с каждым днём всё позже и позже, и каждый раз его окружала пустая темнота его комнаты, а духота тяжело сдавливала его грудь. Он задыхался в своём одиночестве, мучимый невыразимой тоской. Он хотел чего-то – нет, _нуждался_ – в том, чего ему никогда в жизни не обрести.

Дело было не только в том, что он хотел Рей. Она возбудила в нём мучительные желания, но настоящая проблема была у него на подкорке.

Он был один. И всегда будет.

Другие мужчины в его положении такого не чувствовали. У других мужчин были семьи, жёны, любовницы или _хоть кто-то_ , кому было не плевать, проснутся ли те утром. Значит, проблема была только в нём самом – Бен всегда был недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы быть желанным.

Он не переставал общаться с Рей – ничего не мог с собой поделать. Посылал деньги, смотрел видео и болтал с ней до поздней ночи, благодаря бессонницу, и тогда его пустая квартира не становилась такой удручающей, что Бену хотелось кричать.

Она пробовала кататься на лыжах, вязать и пить чёрный квас, и Бен нежился в лучах её сияния, защищавшего его от тьмы хотя бы на несколько драгоценных минут. Он узнал о её лучших друзьях Финне и Роуз, её строгом профессоре истории и врождённом таланте играть в пиво-понг. Взамен он поделился историей из своего прошлого: он рос сам по себе, в семье с почти постоянно отсутствующим отцом и матерью-трудоголиком; рассказал о напряжении в офисе, не прекращавшемся с тех пор, как Сноук натравил своих подчинённых друг на друга… и даже поведал ей о своём одиночестве.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Такое ощущение, что кроме меня все в мире знают, как построить отношения._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Будто я каждый день ношу маску и ненавижу её, но уже не помню, как быть самим собой. Я даже не уверен, что знаю себя настоящего._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _я тоже_

Бен усмехнулся вслух. На часах полночь, он сидел в постели и безуспешно пытался заснуть уже час. Ответ Рей дал ему отсрочку.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Ну да. Ты молодая, весёлая, потрясающая. Кто не хотел бы подружиться с тобой?_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ты не думал, что образ на ютубе – это тоже маска? думаешь, я всегда в жизни такая весёлая?_

**_РейПробует_ ** _: нет, кайло. каждую секунду, записывая видео, я думаю о том, что меня могут смотреть дети, вырвавшиеся из системы, как я, в надежде на лучшее будущее. мне нужно быть для них позитивной._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _и жизнь СТАНОВИТСЯ лучше, я не говорю, что нет. особенно с тех пор, как ты начал помогать мне пробовать многое. но деньги и свобода не помогают справиться с внутренними проблемами, понимаешь?_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _дерьмо, я не хотела показаться неблагодарной_

Бен сморгнул подступившие слёзы. До «встречи» с Рей его трудно было заставить расплакаться. На самом деле он не помнил, когда это случалось в последний раз. Может, когда мать сказала ему, что он – разочарование всей династии Скайуокер-Соло-Органа…

Он быстро пресёк дальнейшие мысли об этом.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Это не звучало неблагодарно._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _К тому же, мы говорили об этом. Ты ничего мне не должна. Притворяться счастливой в том числе. Мы же друзья, верно?_

Его рёбра словно сжимали сердце в комок. Он уверил себя, что всё в порядке. Ему нравилось дружить с Рей, так зачем было беспокоиться о потере каких-то воображаемых более серьёзных отношений? Он должен быть благодарен за то, что имеет, иначе превратится в обычного придурка, ноющего о том, что попал во френдзону.

Он не злился на Рей за то, что она хотела оставить их отношения платоническими. Бен не пытался заставить её полюбить его и не покупал её чувства. Он просто… мечтал. И Рей не нужно было знать о его мечтах, но они вонзались колючками в его сердце, с каждым ударом заставляя кровоточить душу.

В этом не было её вины, и это не должно было стать её бременем. Бен вынесет это один и будет давать ей всё, что может, независимо от того, как это соотносится с его собственными эгоистичными желаниями.

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ага…_

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Поэтому, пожалуйста. Не прячься за маской, когда ты со мной. Будь собой._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _я плачу сейчас_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _кайло, спасибо_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _пожалуйста, и ты не прячься за маской, когда ты со мной_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ты мне очень нравишься_

Его губы приоткрылись. Отчасти агония отступила. Даже если Рей никогда его не полюбит, она увидела в нём какую-то ценность.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Спасибо. Ты мне тоже очень нравишься._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Тебе нужно идти спать, Рей. У тебя разве завтра не история первой парой?_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ох_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ага_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ты, наверное, прав_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ещё раз спасибо, кайло_

Его пальцы начали набирать прежде, чем он взвесил мудрость своего решения.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Бен. Моё настоящее имя – Бен._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _о боже, мы теперь перешли на новый уровень????_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _БЕН_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _мне нравится_

На мгновение его сердце замерло.

**_РейПробует:_ ** _ладно, бен. иду спать._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _спасибо, что приглядываешь за мной._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Всегда, Рей._

***

– Ебучая ты тварь, Хакс! – Бен запустил кружкой в стену офисной комнаты для отдыха, где они стояли. Осколки и брызги кофе полетели повсюду.

– Господи, Соло! Возьми себя в руки, – Хакс прислонился к дверному проёму, скрестив руки на груди. – Приступы гнева не идут тем, у кого зарплата меньше десяти миллионов.

Бен крепко стиснул зубы.

– Ты обвинил меня в неудаче со счётом Лоуренса, прекрасно зная, что это _ты_ облажался.

Хакс пожал плечами.

– Важно ведь только то, во что верит Сноук, правда? – его тонкие губы дрогнули в знакомой ухмылке. – Может, тебе пришло время научиться стратегически мыслить.

Он собирался прикончить Хакса на полном серьёзе. Бен сжал кулаки, опёрся о стол и закрыл глаза, пытаясь обуздать порыв ярости. Их с самого начала настраивали друг против друга: оба молодые, оба честолюбивые, оба беспощадные, всё как Сноук и любил. Он подготовил их обоих к обладанию властью, и с его помощью они оба поднялись по карьерной лестнице.

Однако теперь казалось, что Сноук с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как их взаимная неприязнь превратилась в борьбу за превосходство. _«Мне нужно знать, кто станет наследником моей империи_ , – сказал он ранее на этой неделе, опершись подбородком на тонкие сплетённые пальцы. – _В нашем мире выживает сильнейший»._

Чёрт бы побрал Хакса. Потому что Бен хорошо справлялся со своей работой – определённо лучше, чем ебучий Хакс – но Хакс лучше составлял хитроумные планы. И с его восхождением Сноук максимально играл на слабостях Бена, заставляя того чувствовать себя ничтожеством.

 _«Без меня ты был бы никем_ , – недавние слова Сноука эхом разнеслись в его мыслях. – _Ты не лучше собачьего говна, прилипшего к подошве моих туфель. Если не в состоянии приспособиться – проваливай. Удачи в поиске новой работы»_.

Угроза Сноука не была пустой. Сеть его власти была очень обширной и охватывала половину проклятого города. У него в кармане были политики, банкиры и адвокаты. Он получал всё, чего хотел, независимо от того, сколько людей при этом страдало и сколько денег ему приходилось вложить.

Бен хотел когда-нибудь стать таким же. Раз он был один, то, по крайней мере, у него была бы сила и власть. Если он не заслуживал любви, то мог хотя бы заслужить уважение.

– Ну что ж, – воскликнул Хакс из дверного проёма, – как бы мне не было интересно наблюдать за твоими тяжкими размышлениями, у меня ещё есть дела. Внизу ждёт одна горячая штучка, которая просто ждёт не дождётся, чтоб я её оттрахал, параллельно рассказывая, как я тебя сегодня уничтожил.

Послышался сдавленный вздох, и Бен бросился вперёд. Хакс, как и ожидалось, не сдвинулся с места и насмешливо глядел на него. Вообще-то он пока не хотел уходить – Хакс ещё не причинил оппоненту достаточной боли.

Несколько секунд отделяли Бена от того, чтобы схватить Хакса за воротник, когда он вдруг внезапно вспомнил, какой сегодня день.

– Вот дерьмо, – он остановился и достал телефон из кармана брюк. _«20:38». –_ Чёрт подери.

– Что такое, Соло? – спросил Хакс. – Секретарша написала, что ты опять где-то облажался?

– Мне нужно быть в другом месте, – нетерпеливо сказал Бен. – Поэтому отъебись, Хакс. Иди и наслаждайся своей оплаченной эскортницей, которая несколько часов будет притворяться, что ты – мужчина её мечты.

Он прошёл мимо Хакса, тайно радуясь при виде того, как рыжий беззвучно подвигал челюстью. В глазах Сноука сегодня Хакс выиграл. Но за Беном было последнее слово.

Хотя теперь всё это уже не имело значения. Бен практически выбежал из здания к своей машине.

– Жми на газ, – скомандовал он водителю, захлопнув за собой дверь.

В девять вечера должно было произойти нечто важное, и Бен не собирался это пропускать.

***

Он успел как раз вовремя. Как только Бен уселся на диван с бокалом виски в руках, не переодевшись после работы, началась трансляция.

Рей улыбнулась в камеру и очаровательно поморщила носик, как всегда.

 _– Добро пожаловать на мой первый стрим!_ – камера задрожала, когда Рей потянулась за бокалом шампанского и продемонстрировала его. – _Пожалуйста, не звоните полицию, но если позвоните, я скажу им, что это газированный сидр. Ведь так оно и есть. Само собой. Потому что…_ – тут она остановилась и повернула камеру в другую сторону комнаты, где стояли несколько молодых людей с красными стаканчиками в руках на фоне воздушных шариков. – _…потому что сегодня у меня День рождения!_

«С Днём рождения, Рей», – тихо прошептал Бен. Название видео заставило его вздрогнуть: «Рей пробует… устроить вечеринку в честь Дня рождения!». Причина, по которой оно стало частью этой серии, заключалась в том, что раньше она никогда не праздновала этот день. Она говорила ему об этом несколько дней назад, и Бен злился, каждый раз вспоминая.

 _– Итак_ , – сказала Рей, снова повернув камеру к лицу. Она уже выглядела немного навеселе, подводка на правом глазу размазалась. – _Впервые у меня будет торт со свечами и подарки, я так взволнована! Все мои друзья тоже здесь_ , – она посмотрела в сторону. – _Эй, ребята!_ – крикнула она. – _Поздоровайтесь с моими… не знаю. Интернет-друзьями?_ – Рей снова подмигнула экрану. – _Не против, если я буду вас так звать?_

Ох, это было больно. Потому что Бен, по большей части, свыкся со своей ролью друга, и это казалось ему чем-то особенным. Только его.

Он напомнил себе, что это только маска. Рей притворялась, как и все остальные. Но это выглядело так натурально: она смеялась, болтала и представляла своих друзей из реальной жизни. Роуз и Финн, естественно, потом Джессика, Кайдел и Снэп, что это вообще за такое тупое имя – Снэп? Они все были веселы, молоды и энергичны, и Бен почувствовал себя старым, просто наблюдая за ними.

Они все выпили по несколько шотов текилы.

– _Яблочный сок, если вдруг полиция спросит!_ – крикнула Рей, прежде чем одним махом опрокинуть рюмку.

Потом были пьяные танцы и большие куски торта на тарелках. Рей набросилась на сладость к великому удовольствию Бена, смотревшему на её испачканные шоколадом щёки.

Раздался звонок в дверь, и Рей оживилась.

– _Ох! Это, должно быть, По!_

Бен напрягся. Нет, этого быть не могло. По Дэмерон был примерно его возраста: какие у него могут быть причины дружить с молоденькой теперь уже двадцатилетней ютубершей из невесть какого города? Это был какой-то другой человек, обременённый этим дурацким именем.

Но затем камера повернулась, и в кадре появился красивый с иголочки одетый латиноамериканец, и сердце Бена упало. _«Нет_ , – прошептал он, глядя на экран. Это было похоже на просмотр видео с автокатастрофой в слоу-мо. – _Пожалуйста, только не это»._

Но это был он – По Дэмерон, который сейчас целовал её в лоб, обнимал за талию и просил Рей повертеться, чтобы продемонстрировать всем блестящее летящее платье. По сраный Дэмерон, ухмылявшийся и красивый как всегда, который был _слишком стар для неё_ и…

По жил в Нью-Йорке. Пять лет назад так точно, ведь тогда Бен перестал общаться со своими родителями. Обрубить с ними контакт значило прекратить общение и с Дэмероном, потому что тот вечно крутился рядом с Органа-Соло. Политический протеже Леи и любимчик Хана, с которым он мог обсудить машины. Он был таким, каким Бен никогда не был и не смог бы стать.

Дэмерон заменил родителям Бена сына. А теперь занял место Бена и в жизни Рей.

Сейчас Бен плакал, слёзы стекали по его щекам и падали прямо в бокал виски, пока он смотрел, как По шутит с друзьями Рей, как По танцует с Рей, как По кормит Рей тортом с ложечки. Они не целовались и ничего такого не делали, но поскольку Бен никогда раньше не наблюдал так близко за девушкой, с которой не встречался, он мог только предположить, что эти двое состоят в отношениях.

 _«Видимо, не таким уж и старым я для неё был»_ , – с горечью подумал Бен.

Но за этим он и пил виски, правда? Чтобы притупить горькие мысли и навести на разум сладкий туман, сделавший бы его жизнь более терпимой.

Он не выключал стрим, не в силах нажать на крестик. Рей была такой юной, жизнерадостной и счастливой, и он не мог остаться без её света, неважно, насколько ему было больно. Даже когда Дэмерон подхватил её на руки и начал кружить, а Бен ударил кулаком в стену, он не мог просто закрыть ноутбук.

В конце концов он заснул. Очнувшись в три часа ночи, помятый и с похмельем, Бен увидел, что трансляция давно закончилась. Однако в Твиттере его ждало несколько сообщений, последнее из которых пришло только десять минут назад

**_Рей Пробует:_ ** _ээээй, не спишь?_

**_Рей Пробует:_ ** _я получила твой подарок – спасиииибоооо большое. в смысле, я всегда говорю тебе спасибо, но это просто ваааааау. и я собираюсь потратить деньги на уроки боёв на мечах, наверное, и на дорогие суши, и мб на прогулку на лодке????_

**_Рей Пробует:_ ** _и я по тебе скучаааааююю_

**_Рей Пробует:_ ** _даваааай, беееен, отвеееееть_

Рей была явно пьяна и хотела общения, но у Бена слишком болели и голова, и сердце, чтобы сейчас даже подумать о том, чтобы говорить с ней. Впервые он проигнорировал её сообщения.

***

Бен шёл между полок хозяйственного магазина, затянув капюшон на толстовке, чтобы максимально ограничить подступавший к его глазам свет. Голова трещала от большого количества выпитого вчера виски, и Бен чувствовал себя так, будто по нему потопталось стадо слонов.

Не то чтобы он когда-то видел слонов. Не то чтобы он, блять, вообще путешествовал. Потому что, несмотря на щедрую зарплату, времени на отпуск у него не было.

Какое же, сука, счастье, что сегодня было воскресенье. Он почти всегда работал по субботам, и обычно воскресенье было его единственным выходным.

Он уставился на разные шпаклёвки, размышляя, какая лучше подойдёт для того, чтобы скрыть отпечаток кулака на стене. В ремонте дома он понимал мало, но слишком стеснялся попросить помощи у консультанта. Вчера он ударил кулаком в стену, потому что двадцатилетняя ютуберша, чьи видео ему нравились, обнималась с кем-то другим – _По Дэмероном_ , чтоб его – но всё же. Бену было стыдно за свой необузданный порыв ярости.

Рей заслуживала счастья, и неважно с кем.

И всё равно. По ебучий Дэмерон был последним человеком на Земле, с кем Бен хотел бы её видеть.

Пока он тупо пялился на шпаклёвки, случилось кое-что очень странное. Чистый, мелодичный смех раздался где-то неподалёку, и казалось, что его сердце запело в ответ.

_Рей._

Он скинул капюшон с головы, затем повернулся, отчаянно пытаясь увидеть её. Как это было возможно? Да, По жил в Нью-Йорке, что, вероятно, значило, что и Рей здесь жила, но что она делала в хозяйственном магазинчике в Бронксе?

Как вдруг она предстала перед его глазами.

На ней была испачканная коричневая футболка и рваные джинсы, на лице не было косметики, а волосы наспех собраны в три пучка. Она была самой прекрасной девушкой в мире.

– Я найду, – крикнула она через плечо, прежде чем столкнулась с Беном. – Извините, – сказала Рей, проходя мимо него.

– Рей, – её имя вырвалось у него из груди, Бен ничего не смог с этим поделать.

Она замерла, затем повернулась.

– Что Вы сказали? – спросила она, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Рей, – повторил он и шагнул к ней. Когда она отступила на шаг, он умоляюще протянул руку. – Пожалуйста, не бойся, это я…

– Бен?

Громкий хриплый голос раздался из-за его спины. Голос, преследовавший его в кошмарах и самых сокровенных мечтах. Бен застыл с протянутой к Рей рукой. Этого просто не могло…

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он не мог спутать голос отца с чьим-то другим. Бену казалось, что он падает в глубокую яму, и мир переворачивается с ног на голову. Хан Соло был здесь, в этом крошечном хозяйственном магазине. Каковы шансы, что его сладкие мечты и жестокая реальность настигли его именно здесь и в один и тот же момент?

На лице Рей читались самые разные эмоции, она глядела на него. Бен просто хотел поговорить с ней, успокоить, но уже слышал приближавшиеся знакомые тяжёлые шаги, и час свести счёты не ждал. Он медленно повернулся, боясь того, что должно было произойти.

– Привет, пап.


	5. «Рей пробует… говорить о семье!»

Хан Соло выглядел… старым.

Прошло всего пять лет, но Хан постарел, казалось, на все десять. Лицо изрезали морщины, волосы стали почти полностью серебристыми, плечи с возрастом начали опускаться. В восемнадцать лет Бен вытянулся выше своего отца на три решающих сантиметра, но теперь казался выше сантиметров на десять.

Хан осторожно взглянул на него, словно не был уверен, что Бен сейчас не закричит или не начнёт крушить стеллажи. Честно говоря, Бен и сам не был в этом уверен.

– Ты всё ещё со Сноуком? – наконец спросил Хан.

С губ Бена сорвался ужасный звук – некая смесь смеха и разочарования.

– Это первое, о чём ты спрашиваешь? Не «привет, как дела, представляешь, прошло уже пять грёбаных лет с тех пор, как я в последний раз признавал твоё существование»?

Лицо Хана исказилось.

– Это кажется самым важным, учитывая всё, что произошло.

Бен усмехнулся и провёл рукой по глазам. Он не будет плакать из-за Хана, нет. Он рискнул взглянуть на Рей и увидел, что она с ужасом переводит взгляд с него на отца.

Она тяжело сглотнула, прежде чем обратиться к Хану:

– Ты никогда мне не говорил… – её взгляд снова метнулся к Бену. – Я не знала.

Бен издал ещё один болезненный звук.

– Значит, ты теперь даже не признаёшь, что у тебя есть сын, да, пап?

Совести Хана, по крайней мере, хватило на то, чтобы вздрогнуть. Он почесал затылок и начал переминаться с ноги на ногу.

– К слову не пришлось. Знаешь, она на меня работает. Мы не говорим… о семейных делах.

По лицу Рей было ясно, что Хан обманул – они _говорили_ о семейных делах. Бена пронзила новая волна боли. Его родители быстро нашли ему ещё одну замену.

Ему следовало догадаться раньше. Рей работала в авторемонтной мастерской и знала По Дэмерона… Иногда Нью-Йорк оказывался чертовски тесным.

Он просто никогда не думал, что они встретятся именно так.

– Думаешь, он заменил бы тебе отца? – сказал он Рей жёстче, чем намеревался. Голос ему больше не подчинялся. – Кто угодно, но не он.

Рей вздрогнула, и Хан шагнул вперёд, встав между ней и Беном.

– Поосторожнее, – прорычал Хан. – Ты ничего о ней не знаешь.

Как это знакомо – Хан Соло мчался на помощь ко всем, кроме своей семьи. Бен поймал взгляд Рей через плечо отца.

– Вообще-то я знаю многое, – тихо ответил он, глядя, как её ресницы подрагивают. – Я просто не осознавал, что ей не повезло познакомиться с тобой. Узнать тебя. Как и мне.

Карие глаза Рей заблестели от слёз, и Бен почувствовал себя куском дерьма. Чёрт, ситуация опять вышла из-под контроля. Он вновь направил внимание на Хана, во взгляде которого смешались враждебность и растерянность. Бен замотал головой.

– Неважно, – сказал он. – Очевидно, что ты всё ещё ненавидишь меня, ничего не изменилось. Поздравляю с обретением новой дочери.

Он развернулся и собрался уйти – его стена обойдётся и без шпаклёвки – как вдруг рука Хана легла на его плечо. Хватка отца была сильной даже спустя все эти годы.

– Подожди, – сказал Хан. – Бен… твоя мама и я…

– Что? – выплюнул он, будучи в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы скинуть с себя руку Хана и вырваться.

– Мы слишком погрязли во всём этом дерьме, и я даже не знаю, с чего начать, но мы… скучаем по тебе.

Бен не мог совладать с собой – он согнулся пополам, схватившись за живот, словно его пырнули ножом. Из всех жестокостей, которые мог сказать его отец, эта была худшей.

– Нет, это неправда, – он задыхался. – Если бы вы скучали по мне, то были бы рядом, когда я рос. Вы бы связались со мной пять грёбаных лет назад, или четыре, три, _когда-нибудь_. Вы бы заботились о моём благополучии, а не о политическом имидже мамы, – теперь он плакал, чёрт подери. Даже после всех этих лет он был жалок, стоило столкнуться с возможностью принятия его отцом.

Он точно знал, что сказал бы на это Сноук: « _Мой мальчик, ты всегда был слаб. Убей прошлое. Стань тем, кем должен»._

Но почему было так больно?

Хан выглядел обиженным, будто у него было на это право после того, как он бросил своего ребёнка – словно мусор, причём не раз и не два. Ему можно было вручить приз как лучшему вечно отсутствующему в семье отцу. А когда он наконец-то соизволил принять участие в семейных делах – то только и делал, что нападал на сына, ведь Бен предпочёл карьеру идеалам Леи. Кто дал ему право? Будто он сам не плевал на эти идеалы бессчётное количество раз во имя своих эгоистичных желаний.

Хана не было рядом, когда Лея плакала и кричала в истерике, стоило её мужу отправиться в очередную таинственную «командировку» с другом Чуи. Он не видел, как Лея срывалась на Бена, слишком обеспокоенная тем, что её сын пойдёт «по неверному пути», из-за чего у Бена появились комплексы. Хана _не было рядом._

– Если бы вы скучали, – продолжал Бен, ярость схлестнулась с горем, – то приглядывали бы за мной. Вы бы спросили, стоило ли оно того, принесло ли это мне счастья, – он тяжело сглотнул. – Мы бы не стояли сейчас здесь, если бы вы действительно по мне скучали.

– Бен… – мягкий голос принадлежал Рей. Бен потряс головой не в силах взглянуть на неё. Он не мог смотреть на её милое личико – ещё одно нечто прекрасное и доброе, чего Бен никогда бы не обрёл и не заслужил.

Хан прочистил горло.

– Это так? – его голос был низок и груб. – Ты счастлив?

Бен снова усмехнулся, хотя ему было совершенно не весело. Он поднял глаза к потолку, пытаясь сморгнуть подступившие слёзы. Потолочная плитка пожелтела от старости и покрылась вмятинами и проколами, будто какой-то скучавший работник подбрасывал карандаш, пытаясь понять, сможет ли тот прилипнуть к потолку.

Весь мир был таким. Сломанным, гнилым и дырявым.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Не счастлив.

С этими словами он ушёл прочь.

***

– Бен! Эй, подожди!

Крик доносился откуда-то из-за его спины, и явный шок от услышанного заставил его замереть на месте. Он был на полпути к ближайшей станции метро – ему так отчаянно нужно было сбежать, что он и не намеревался звонить водителю.

Хлопающие шаги стали громче, и Бен повернулся, увидев бегущую к нему Рей. Она остановилась в паре шагов от него, наклонилась, положив руки на колени, и тяжело вздохнула, и спустя минуту выпрямилась и застонала.

– Не знаю, я просто не в форме, или во всём виновата вчерашняя текила.

Ему хотелось заплакать только от того, что она просто сейчас стояла перед ним. Она была так прекрасна – даже в своей потрёпанной одежде, с тёмными кругами под глазами и покрасневшим от бега лицом. Она была воплощением солнечного света, озарявшим эту грязную улицу. И ему было физически больно на неё смотреть, как на солнце.

– Значит, – сказала Рей, пока он так и продолжал на неё глазеть, – ты меня знаешь, и тебя зовут Бен… Ты… – она замолчала и склонила голову. Бен понимал, что она хочет, чтобы он сам закончил это предложение.

Он прочистил горло, прежде чем ответить.

– Кайло Рен? Ага.

Её губы дрогнули. Она приблизилась к нему на полшага, после чего отступила, словно не зная, насколько близко ей стоит стоять. Бен её не винил, даже если её колебания его ужалили.

– Ты настоящий, – с удивлением сказала она. – И ты здесь.

– Да.

– Что ж молчал, что ты такой горячий? – вдруг выпалила она. Когда Бен на неё уставился, её щёки покраснели ещё больше. – Чёрт, прости, совершенно неподходящий момент для данного наблюдения.

Он бы поспорил, что для этого наблюдения не существует неподходящего момента, хотя задумался, не забыла ли Рей надеть утром контактные линзы. Пусть он и не знал, носит ли Рей линзы. Может, ему нужно оплатить ей поход к окулисту?

И вдруг эти прекрасные глаза сощурились, и Рей слегка ударила его по плечу, оставив Бена с чувством, будто ударили по его эмоциям.

– И ты – сын Хана, – сказала она. – Что за херня? Ты не разговаривал с ним пять лет?

Он вздрогнул и сжался, будто это защитило бы от Рей его ранимое сердце. Хан – это одно, Бен уже привык к этой боли, но если он потеряет Рей, то уже вряд ли оправится.

– Ты сама слышала, – горько сказал он. – Он тоже не пытался выйти на контакт. Он даже не сказал тебе, что у него есть сын, а как давно ты на него работаешь?

– Год, – поморщилась Рей. – И я ещё накричу на него, поверь мне. Это просто какой-то звиздец.

– Не то слово, – Бен потёр лицо ладонями, жалея, что сейчас слишком заторможенный и обременённый похмельем для этого разговора. Всякий раз представляя первую встречу с Рей, он видел себя в своём лучшем костюме, а не в толстовке с капюшоном, которую он доставал из шкафа, только когда вся его одежда была в прачечной. Он представлял себя гладко выбритым и освежившимся, но никак не со щетиной на лице и пахнувшим потом и виски.

– Значит, – Рей прикусила губу и пару раз перекатилась с пяток на носки, – ты сын моего босса. И присылаешь мне деньги уже восемь месяцев подряд.

Он провёл рукой по волосам, скривившись от того, какими сальными они были по ощущениям.

– Ага.

– Ты так и не ответил на мои сообщения.

– Что?

– Прошлой ночью, – в её взгляде была неуверенность. – После моей вечеринки. Они все отмечены как прочитанные, поэтому я знаю, что ты их получил, но так и не ответил.

 _Блять._ Бен снова облажался, не разбираясь в тонкостях работы соцсетей.

– Ты всегда знаешь, прочитал я твои сообщения или нет?

Она закатила глаза.

– Господи, ты и впрямь ничего не знаешь о мессенджерах. Да, Бен. Я всегда знаю, прочитываешь ты мои сообщения или нет.

– О…

– Так почему ты меня проигнорировал?

Он поджал губы и подвигал челюстью, думая над ответом. Бен понятия не имел, что сказать. Рей сейчас стояла прямо напротив и _говорила_ с ним, что уже было одним из его потаённых мечтаний, но сейчас ему было слишком плохо от похмелья, тоски и головокружения от внезапной и неприятной встречи с отцом, и это было _слишком_.

– Я… эм-м…

_Я слишком старый и проблемный для тебя, а ты – самое прекрасное, о чём я мог когда-либо мечтать и жаждать, и я так хочу быть с тобой, но ты работаешь на моего отца и встречаешься с По Дэмероном, и поэтому мне хочется **умереть** …_

Мысль о По заставило его спуститься на землю. Он напрягся.

– Какая разница? – едко обронил он. – Если тебе скучно, ты не можешь поговорить с _По?_

Она нахмурилась.

– Могу. Но причём тут По? Ты его знаешь?

Из его груди вырвался сломленный смех, по щекам хлынули новые тихие слёзы.

– А, мои родители просто всегда мечтали о таком сыне, как он. Кажется, ты тоже предпочла его, – пошло нахер это утро, пошла нахер его жизнь и пошли нахер все несбыточные мечты, которые он не мог сдержать бессонными ночами, не в силах бороться с тщетными надеждами. – Не волнуйся, – сказал он. – Я понимаю. Честно, клянусь. Тебе нужен был друг, и это никогда не могло перерасти в… да. Но сейчас я просто не могу, Рей, не могу, – слёзы неудержимо катились по его лицу как символ всех его потерянных мечтаний. – Я просто… пойду.

Он поспешил прочь, натягивая на голову капюшон, и засунул руки в карманы. Ещё одна минута в присутствии Рей убила бы его. Пришло время отступить и зализать раны.

И всё же отчасти ему хотелось, чтобы Рей снова побежала за ним, призналась ему в любви, бросилась в объятия для поцелуя. Или хотя бы просто догнала его, пусть только для того, чтобы назвать его полнейшим придурком.

Но Рей не сдвинулась с места.

***

Телефон гудел. Бен проигнорировал его и вместо этого уткнулся лицом в подушку поглубже. Ему хотелось потерять сознание и забыть этот ужасный день, по крайней мере, ненадолго. Слава богу, что ему не нужно было идти на работу. Он не был уверен, что в нынешнем состоянии его хватило бы на дрязги с Хаксом и Сноуком.

Мобильный снова завибрировал. И потом ещё раз. И опять. С его-то везением это должно было быть какое-нибудь ЧП на работе. Бен застонал и перевернулся, схватив телефон с тумбочки.

Рей посылала ему сообщение за сообщением.

**_РейПробует:_ ** _почему ты сбежал?_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _и что за фигня с по_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _я правда ничего не понимаю, и мне тебя не хватает, и я сейчас не знаю, что сказать, чтобы помочь тебе, но можно я хотя бы попробую?_

Он начал отвечать, по одному мучительному предложению за раз.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Я не хотел, чтобы ты это видела. Я про встречу с Ханом._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Ты бы и так рано или поздно узнала, что я тот ещё кусок дерьма, но я думал, что у меня будет больше времени._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _эй, стоп, ты не кусок дерьма._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _не говори так о себе_

В его груди вспыхнуло разочарование. Как она не могла видеть его истинную суть? Почему она продолжала быть такой чертовски доброй к нему?

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Признай это, Рей. Я продал душу за высокую зарплату и оттолкнул от себя семью. У меня только один друг, которому я плачу за общение, потому что не умею выстраивать нормальные человеческие отношения. Ты должна понимать, что это ненормально._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _…ты же говорил, что нет подвоха_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _что ты не покупаешь меня или моё время_

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Блять. Дерьмо._

Он хотел переиграть весь этот ужасный день. Тогда он не пошёл бы в этот дурацкий магазин. Спокойнее было думать, что Рей жила где-то далеко, чем знать, что она здесь, в Нью-Йорке, в зоне его досягаемости. Но она уже видела его в самом худшем состоянии.

Почти в самом худшем. Сейчас ему казалось, что он может пробить кулаком стену.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Нет, я не то хотел сказать. Прости. Я клянусь, ты ничем мне не обязана. Я просто облажался, пытаясь выразить свою мысль, как облажался со всем остальным._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _хватит_

**_РейПробует:_ ** _просто… давай по порядку. расскажи, что творится в твоей голове – и, пожалуйста, БЕЗ самоуничижения_

Он сделал глубокий вздох. Так больше не могло продолжаться. Он больше не мог утопать в этой печали и отчаянии, беспрестанно тоскуя о том, чего у него никогда не будет.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Рей, ты мне очень нравишься. И сейчас ты, наверное, знаешь, что не просто как друг. Хотя мне приятно быть и твоим другом тоже, но видеть с тобой на видео Дэмерона… Это свело меня с ума. Я слишком много выпил и не ответил на твои сообщения._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _И я чувствую себя ничтожеством. Это не самоуничижение, это просто правда. Мне чертовски одиноко, и я даже не помню, когда в последний раз кого-то обнимал. Я не чувствую себя живым, ненавижу свою работу и ненавижу свою жизнь. И когда я нашёл твои видео, это было как луч света. Будто я снова мог дышать, зная, что в мире есть кто-то настолько светлый и добрый. Я мечтал о том, что было бы, если бы я мог любить тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь, но я знаю, что это просто мечты. Это не романтическая комедия, в жизни не случается чудес, внезапных страстных признаний в любви или счастливых концовок._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _И ничего страшного. Я давно к этому привык. Ты никогда ничем не была мне обязана, и, конечно, ты не испытываешь ко мне того же. Я просто аноним из интернета._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Давать тебе деньги… это было приятное для меня чувство. Оно и остаётся таким. Мне не нужны все эти деньги. Я продал за них свою душу, но понятия не имею, что с ними делать. Ты такая, каким мне никогда не стать, и ты заслуживаешь всего этого: друзей, денег, счастья… жизни._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Кажется, сейчас ты живёшь отчасти моей прежней жизнью, но Рей, я на тебя за это не злюсь. Если Хан может стать для тебя хорошим отцом и справляется с этим, хорошо. И если Дэмерон делает тебя счастливой, хорошо._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Это в любом случае не могло продолжаться вечно. Я буду и дальше присылать тебе деньги, но после сегодняшнего… зная, что ты видела меня в наихудшем свете, и насколько ты, должно быть, разочарована…_

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Не думаю, что смогу и дальше смотреть твои видео или общаться с тобой._

По его щекам стекали слёзы. Это очень, невероятно глубоко его ранило, но он знал, что поступал правильно.

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Я обременяю тебя своими проблемами, и это несправедливо._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Поэтому я сейчас удалю Твиттер со своего телефона._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Живи своей жизнью, Рей. Будь счастлива._

**_Кайло Рен:_ ** _Ты много для меня значишь._

**_РейПробует:_ ** _погоди_

Но он уже закрывал диалоговое окно, чтобы порвать со всем как можно скорее. Большой палец завис над иконкой Твиттера. Бен глубоко вздохнул и удалил приложение.

***

Он позволил себе посмотреть ещё одно видео. Рей опубликовала его всего час назад – где-то между их встречей в магазине и не менее пагубным разговором в Твиттере.

Бен с трудом сглотнул, прежде чем запустить видео, называвшееся «Рей пробует… говорить о семье!».

Рей сидела на своей кухне, походившей уже скорее на оранжерею. Она выглядела уставшей и заплаканной – очевидно, что она только-только вытерла слёзы.

 _– Всем привет,_ – сказала она. – _Сегодня я хотела бы поговорить немного о другом. Кое-что случилось утром, и я не могу просто притворяться, что всё хорошо. Знаете, я часто это делаю. Притворяюсь,_ – она немного шмыгнула носом. – _Я хочу, чтобы дети знали: жизнь становится лучше. Это так. Но это не значит, что иногда тебе нельзя погрустить. Это нормально. Может, мне стоило сказать об этом раньше, быть с вами откровеннее. У меня весёлая полная жизнь, и я могу заниматься всеми этими удивительными вещами благодаря одному замечательному человеку, который поддерживает все мои начинания. Но теперь я осознаю, сколько людей в мире сломлены и страдают, поэтому сейчас мне бы хотелось поговорить об этом._

Он прикусил губу, услышав, что его назвали замечательным человеком. Она не могла сказать это всерьёз.

Рей заправила прядь волос за ухо.

 _– Больше всего на свете я хотела бы иметь семью_ , – прямо сказала она. – _Я всегда думала о том, что хорошо было бы иметь родителей или братьев, сестёр, может, когда-нибудь мужа и детей. Но я разложила всё по полочкам и поняла, чего хочу на самом деле – быть для кого-то действительно важной. Если кто-то для меня важен, а я важна для него – уже не имеет значения, семья мы или нет._

Она пожала плечами.

_– Наверное, это называется «обрести семью». Я обычно говорю «друзей», но люди обычно это имеют в виду. На человека не всегда можно повесить ярлык и обозначить его как, например, приёмного отца или приёмную дочь. Иногда эти отношения странные, для них трудно подобрать одно конкретное определение. И всё же они могут быть очень важными._

Рей схватила кружку, стоявшую за кадром, и отпила, тяжело вздохнув.

 _– Какое счастье, что я снимала тот эпизод про чай. Это единственное, что держит меня на плаву, пока я зашиваюсь в универе, на работе и со всем остальным,_ – она поставила кружку на стол. – _Ладно, я сейчас с вами не для того, чтобы пробовать чай или что-то ещё. Я просто хочу призвать вас взглянуть на ваши отношения – с членами семьи, с другими людьми. Любовь – это драгоценное, редкое чувство, иногда её проверяют на прочность и рвут на части, иногда люди ранят друг друга, но это не значит, что следует отказываться от любви. Ведь любовь имеет свойства расцветать вновь._

Она мягко улыбнулась экрану.

 _– Я надеюсь, ты смотришь,_ – сказала она. – _И знаешь, что я сейчас обращаюсь к тебе. Не существует ярлыка, подходящего для обозначения места, которое ты занимаешь в моей жизни, но ты очень для меня важен. Хочу, чтобы ты это знал._

Видео закончилось.

Бен уткнулся лицом в подушку и тихо заплакал.


	6. «Рей пробует… совершить смелый поступок!»

Бен раньше никогда не понимал вселенской ненависти к понедельникам. Когда каждый день ужасен, какая разница, как именно он называется?

Однако в этот понедельник он всё понял.

Его глаза были красными и воспалёнными от слёз, бессонная ночь его измотала, и когда Бен залетел в свой офис, его живот скрутило от страха.

Он всё здесь ненавидел.

Он ненавидел бездушные взгляды всех и каждого, начиная с сотрудников на ресепшене. Ненавидел идеальные костюмы, идеальные зубы, идеальные причёски. Ненавидел эхо от своих шагов по чёрному полированному мрамору.

Офисы «Первого ордена» были тёмными, дорогими и стерильными, они и в подмётки не годились загромождённой, уютной квартире Рей.

Он вздрогнул. Как бы сильно он ни старался сосредоточиться на чём-то, чём-то другом, он не мог перестать думать о ней. Что она делает, что чувствует, она зла на него или в душе рада тому, что ей больше не придётся с ним говорить. Всё утро он проверял телефон – рефлекс, выработанный за сотни дней их знакомства, когда он с надеждой ждал каждого её сообщения.

Хорошо, что он удалил Твиттер, хотя ему безумно хотелось узнать, что она сказала бы в ответ на его признание. Наверное, отнеслась бы с пониманием и сказала что-то милое – Рей спустила бы его с небес на землю мягко – и тогда его втянуло бы в новый бесконечный круг тоски и отрицания.

И всё же ему не хватало её. В груди болело, словно он вырвал собственное сердце.

На работе всё сразу пошло неладно. Он допустил глупую ошибку в таблице, которая, к сожалению, привлекла внимание Сноука, потом опоздал на важную встречу на пять минут. Когда всё закончилось, Сноук вывел его в коридор и набросился.

– Когда я нанял тебя, – сказал старик низким и пронзительным тоном, – я подумал, что увидел в тебе нечто особенное. Теперь понимаю, что ошибся, – генеральный директор выглядел как какой-то сморщенный упырь из-за всех этих морщин на тонкой коже измождённого лица, но излучал куда больше грубой силы, чем кто-либо из знакомых Бену.

– Пожалуйста, – попросил Бен. Он не мог потерять работу – это единственное, что у него осталось. – Лишь одна ошибка. Этого больше не повторится.

Сноук осклабился.

– Одна ошибка за другой. Ты теряешь хватку, Соло. Позор, – он указал на Хакса, задержавшегося неподалёку явно подслушать. – Хакс выполняет все поставленные мной задачи. Почему я не могу сказать того же о тебе?

Бена переполнял гнев, вена на его лбу запульсировала. Он ненавидел Хакса, ненавидел его самодовольную ухмылку, жестокие колкие слова и безнравственные манипуляции.

– Хакс – обманщик. Он скажет всё, что Вы хотите слышать, даже если это неправда.

Верхняя губа Сноука скривилась в отвращении, обнажая зубы.

– В отличие от тебя. Кажется, ты не в состоянии сказать _ничего,_ что мне хотелось бы услышать.

Хакс хмыкнул, и Бен повернулся к нему, сжав кулаки, лишь бы не прокатить его лицом по полу.

– Не вмешивайся, – прошипел Бен.

– Зачем? – спросил Хакс, с презрением подняв бровь. – В конце концов «Первый орден» станет моим.

– Хакс! – пронзительный голос Сноука заставил его вздрогнуть. – Будь поосторожнее со своей самонадеянностью.

– Да, сэр, – Хакс опустил голову. – Прошу прощения.

Сноук снова обратил своё внимание на Бена.

– Ещё одна ошибка, и тебе конец. А теперь убирайся с моих глаз.

Бен бросил ещё один презрительный взгляд на Хакса прежде чем вернуться в свой кабинет. Мог ли этот день стать ещё хуже?

***

Оказалось, ещё как мог.

Чтобы наверстать упущенное, ему пришлось пропустить обед, и в итоге Бен пришёл в бешенство. Стажёр не доставил файл вовремя, что привело к общей задержке процесса, и тот же стажёр уронил со стола кофе Бена, заляпав брызгами не только брюки, но и несколько важных документов. Сноук стал свидетелем произошедшего и немедленно уволил мальчишку, не успел Бен и накричать. После чего, поскольку Рей однажды заставила его подумать о том, насколько жестокая борьба проходит у подножия корпоративной лестницы, Бен почувствовал свою вину за увольнение стажёра.

Это, само собой, вызвало очередную волну мыслей о Рей и вогнало его в петлю самобичевания, тоски и отчаяния снова.

Возможно, Бен Соло проклял себя пять лет назад, порвав со своей семьёй и устроившись на эту жестокую работу, но только теперь осознал, каково это – находиться в аду.

Около трёх часов дня его телефон завибрировал. Бен чуть повернулся в сторону и нахмурился, схватив его, задаваясь вопросом, что Сноук от него хочет на этот раз.

Это было push-уведомление от Ютуба: на канале «Рей Пробует!» начался прямой эфир.

Его рука задрожала. Чёрт, почему он не удалил приложение Ютуба вместе с Твиттером? Ему не хватило сил сопротивляться. С тяжёлым вздохом он подключил наушники и перешёл к видео.

Оно называлось «Рей пробует… совершить смелый поступок!». Эта странная фраза показалась ему значимой, но он не понял, почему. Рей была на середине предложения, когда он начал вслушиваться.

 _– …и я просто думаю, это позор, что люди больше не совершают диких и безумных поступков, как в кино,_ – она шла по тротуару, держа телефон перед собой. Теперь, когда он знал, что она в Нью-Йорке, проплывавшие с её шагами витрины казались ему знакомыми. В Нью-Йорке была своя эстетика – нечто серое и тесное, но в то же время с вкраплениями цветастого, такое можно было увидеть во всех пяти районах.

 _– Осторожнее!_ – сказал кто-то за кадром, Рей чуть вскрикнула и отскочила в сторону.

 _– Извините!_ – крикнула она вслед и рассмеялась. – _Сейчас я одна из тех ужасных прохожих, которые залипают в экран на дороге_ , – Рей улыбнулась в камеру. – _Но я отказываюсь отключаться. Он заслуживает этого доказательства моих чувств к нему. Я хочу кричать об этом на весь мир, а потом признаюсь и ему._

Его сердце упало. Это было видео для По Дэмерона. Она собиралась совершить некий смелый поступок, и По узнает, как сильно она его любит.

На глаза навернулись слёзы, но он не мог перестать смотреть. Какая-то извращённая его часть должна была увидеть, как это происходит, нуждалась в доказательстве того, что Рей действительно осталась вне зоны его досягаемости. Может, как только он увидит, как она целует По, его нелепая любовь к ней умрёт.

Может… но он в этом сомневался.

 _– Признаю, нормальный план я не продумала,_ – продолжала Рей. _– Думаю, подниму большой магнитофон над головой, как в фильме «Скажи что-нибудь», хотя заменю магнитофон на смартфон, конечно. Он немного старше меня, поэтому, думаю, поймёт отсылку,_ – она увернулась от очередного прохожего и вздрогнула. – _О боже, это что, дождь на меня капнул?_ – Рей подняла голову к небу и усмехнулась. – _Нужно было посмотреть погоду перед выходом, но думаю, это даже ещё больше создаст атмосферу. Я буду стоять посреди его кабинета, как промокшая крыска, держа над головой смартфон с песней Питера Габриела, и это будет так романтично, что он подхватит меня на руки и унесёт из офиса прочь._

Боже, как же Бен хотел оказаться на его месте. Его губы дрогнули при мысли о Рей, промокшей от дождя со смартфоном, на котором играет какая-то песня из романтической комедии тридцатилетней давности. Удивительно, как ей удавалось заставить его улыбнуться даже в самые худшие минуты его жизни.

Дверь в его кабинет распахнулась, Бен вскочил и вытащил наушники. На пороге стоял Хакс, нахмурившись.

– Где отчёт? – спросил он. – Сноук ждёт.

– Ты теперь его личный мальчик на побегушках? – огрызнулся Бен. Он мучительно осознавал, что на экране всё ещё Рей, идёт и что-то говорит, и Бен теряет драгоценные секунды.

Хакс фыркнул и посмотрел в сторону телефона.

– Что ты смотришь?

– Изучаю конкурентов, – ответил Бен, переворачивая телефон экраном вниз. – А теперь проваливай. Сноук получит свой отчёт к концу дня.

Хакс взглянул на часы.

– Тик-так, тик-так, Соло, – его губы изогнулись в жестокой улыбке. – Если не успеешь, это будет твоя последняя ошибка.

Он не закрыл дверь, уходя – возможно, какой-то пассивно-агрессивный жест, чтобы разозлить Бена, но тому было плевать. Он просто хотел поскорее вернуться к трансляции.

 _– Осталось всего пару кварталов_ , – сказала Рей. В её голосе слышалась одышка, а лицо было мокрым от дождя. – _Я иду быстро, потому что вообще-то не хочу промокнуть как крыса, но, наверное, уже поздно,_ – телефон опустился, показывая забрызганный грязный бетон, на ней были кеды, и это явно отличало её от большинства прохожих в фирменных кожаных туфлях.

Не приходилось сомневаться, что По всё ещё был в политике, значит, Рей сейчас где-то недалеко от мэрии, а _это_ значит, что и рядом с финансовым районом, где работал Бен. Она была так близко. И так далеко.

Чёрт, он это возненавидел. Почему он не мог просто перестать смотреть?

 _– Я долго думала_ , – сказала Рей, когда снова подняла телефон, _– почему нам так трудно быть честными по отношению друг к другу? Почему так сложно сказать, что мы чувствуем? Я в том смысле, что я уже несколько месяцев его знаю. У него доброе сердце. Он совершенно точно заслуживает того, чтобы кто-то о нём заботился, но совершенно ясно, что никто этого не делает. Я тоже этого не делала, хотя знала, что у меня появляются чувства к нему ещё несколько месяцев назад. Почему мне потребовалось дожить до этого дня, чтобы рассказать ему об этом?_

Бен закатил глаза. Если бы Рей знала, как часто Лея переживала и суетилась из-за По… как и все его подружки-модели, бывшие товарищи из команды по регби и куча грёбаных репортёров, нахваливавших его как восходящую звезду местной политики…

Рей вздохнула и остановилась, сгорбившись над своим телефоном, словно старалась спрятать его от чужих глаз. Её волосы были распущены и прилипали к мокрым щекам.

 _– Кажется, я пришла_ , – прошептала она. – _Я отключу трансляцию, потому что он не давал согласие появиться в кадре, но если всё пройдёт хорошо, надеюсь, я сообщу обо всём вам!_ – она мягко улыбнулась. _– Все, кто сейчас смотрит это и знает, что испытывает к кому-то чувства, но слишком боится признаться… подумайте. Если я могу прийти сюда и признаться кому-то, что без ума от него, то и вы сможете,_ – она подмигнула камере. – _Пожелайте мне удачи._

Трансляция закончилась.

Бен откинулся к спинке кресла, прижимая косточки ладоней к глазам. Внутри было тяжело и пусто одновременно. Зачем он это смотрел? Это только сделало его ещё несчастнее.

По Дэмерон вот-вот получит самый великий подарок судьбы: щедрую, открытую, честную любовь Рей. Зная его, он даже не поймёт, насколько необычный дар получил. Рей пришла из ниоткуда. Её предали люди, которые должны были заботиться о ней и защищать её. Для неё открыться кому-то – значило подвергать своё сердце риску быть разбитым снова и снова.

Если бы Бену когда-то доверили бы нечто столь драгоценное, как её трепетное сердце, он бы оберегал его до своего последнего вздоха.

Он швырнул ручку в стену. Этого оказалось недостаточно, поэтому он смахнул рукой все бумаги со стола разом. Затем на пол полетели степлер и чашка с кофе, Бен уткнулся лицом в стол, вцепившись руками в волосы и издав болезненный звук.

– Что на тебя нашло? – из-за двери послышался чей-то вкрадчивый голос. Хакс, конечно же. Наверняка он специально шнырял неподалёку, ожидая, пока Бен совершит новую ошибку. – Не сомневаюсь, что Сноука очень впечатлит рассказ об очередной твоей истерике.

Бен больше не мог это выносить. Он вскочил и решительно направился к Хаксу.

– Если ты не исчезнешь отсюда прямо сейчас, – процедил он, – следующим, что полетит на пол, станут твои зубы.

Глаза Хакса округлились, когда он сделал шаг назад.

– Господи, Соло. Ты ведёшь себя как животное.

– Может, я и есть животное, – отрезал он. Горячие волны унижения и ярости пронзали его тело. – Хочешь проверить, насколько?

В этот момент до них донёсся какой-то шум из коридора со стороны ресепшена. Приглушённые голоса повысились в споре, и когда они стали громче, Бен повернулся. Один из голосов казался настолько знакомым, что… нет, этого просто не могло быть.

Хакс воспользовался шансом и улизнул, но Бен даже не заметил. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на происходящем в другом конце коридора.

– Нет, мэм, вы не можете, – секретарь, Митака, практически перешёл на крик. – Вам не назначено.

– Мне глубоко плевать, назначено или нет, – чистый и звонкий голос, который он ни с чьим бы не спутал. Сердце заколотилось, Бен выбежал из кабинета, проносясь мимо застеклённых офисов, где над компьютерами корпели десятки людей, делая Сноука ещё богаче.

– Я позвоню в службу безопасности!

– Вперёд. Я всё равно встречусь с ним.

Теперь он увидел её стройную фигуру в платье с ромашками. Её влажные волосы лежали на плечах, подводка для глаз растеклась, но несмотря ни на что она была настолько прекрасной, что это его убивало.

– Рей! – крикнул он. Его голос был хриплым и сломленным, но она тут же повернула голову и…

Улыбнулась.

Это была самая светлая улыбка, которая появлялась на её прекрасном лице: широкая, до ямочек на щеках и морщинок вокруг глаз.

– Бен! – воскликнула она, шагнув к нему, совершенно не обращая внимания на секретаря, схватившего её за руку.

– Прекрати, Митака, – приказал он. – Она со мной.

Митака немедленно отпустил её и отступил с поднятыми руками. У Бена не было времени на него или кого-либо другого, несмотря на то, что из всех кабинетов начали выглядывать любопытные головы, решившие поглазеть на разворачивавшуюся драму.

Ноги быстро понесли его по чёрному мраморному полу «Первого Ордена», и Рей бросилась к нему в не меньшем порыве. Она остановилась в метре от него и подняла телефон над головой.

Из динамика донеслись мелодичные звуки песни «В твоих глазах» Питера Габриеля, и по щекам Бена покатились слёзы.

– Это было для меня, – сказал он, едва способный в это поверить. – Видео, оно было для меня, – весь мир вокруг него дрогнул, туман рассеивался, открывая новые горизонты.

Вокруг них потянулись шокированные перешёптывания из-за проявления эмоций Бена, но ему было всё равно. Все его мечты сбывались, годы одиноких надежд сплетались в единое целое, заключаясь в этой промокшей от дождя девушке, держащей смартфон над головой.

Глаза Рей ярко блестели от непролитых слёз. Она кивнула.

– Я без ума от тебя, Бен Соло. Почти все эти месяцы. Я влюблялась в тебя всё больше с каждым твоим сообщением, хотя повторяла себе, что нет никакого логического объяснения тому, чтобы влюбиться в незнакомца в интернете. А потом я встретила тебя там, в магазине, настоящего, и всё встало на свои места, – она всхлипнула. – Я хочу быть с тобой. Ты мне _нужен._

– Рей, – он шагнул к ней, готовый подхватить на руки и поцеловать на глазах всего сраного офиса…

– Соло! – громыхнул голос Сноука. – Что за херня тут происходит?

Он напрягся и повернулся, увидев приближавшихся Сноука и Хакса. Первый выглядел разъярённым, второй – самодовольным. Бен был готов помешать им приблизиться к Рей хотя бы на метр.

– Это Вас не касается, – сказал он со смелостью, невиданной перед лицом гнева Сноука.

Лицо Хакса осветилось самой настоящей радостью.

– Похоже, теперь у нас есть объяснение, почему Соло так много отвлекался в последнее время.

– Отвали, – сказал Бен, отступая и прикрывая собой Рей. Её ладонь легла между его лопаток, и он вздрогнул от прикосновения. Это было самое человеческое прикосновение за последние… казалось, за всю вечность.

– Выстави это существо из офиса прямо сейчас, если намереваешься проработать в Нью-Йорке хоть ещё один день, – потребовал Сноук. Он покраснел, и подёргивание щеки дало Бену понять, что катастрофа неизбежна.

– Бен… – тихо сказала Рей за его спиной. – Я могу уйти…

– Нет, – сказал он громко и твёрдо. Впервые в жизни он знал, что ему нужно сделать. – Она – самый прекрасный человек на свете, и вы будете относитья к ней с уважением.

Хакс усмехнулся.

– Да ладно, Соло, не может её пизда быть настолько узкой…

Бен бросился вперёд и ударил рыжего, тут же уложив на пол. Весь офис ахнул от удивления, и Хакс застонал, схватившись за челюсть.

Это было лучшее, что Бен сделал в этом офисе за все годы работы.

– Ты уволен! – закричал Сноук, брызнув слюной. – И я тебя уничтожу, Соло, не пройдёт и…

– Я и так ухожу! – крикнул Бен в ответ. – Я безумно устал от Вас, вашей развращённой империи и игр за превосходство. Надеюсь, это жалкое место сгорит к чёртовой матери.

Сноук выпучил глаза.

– Это угроза?

Маленькая нежная рука легла на плечо Бена, и его мышцы тут же расслабились.

– Нет, – сказал Бен, глядя вниз на человека, который за последние пять лет превратил его жизнь в сущий ад. – Но я ухожу, и мне плевать, кого Вы за мной пошлёте или как ещё попытаетесь навредить. Есть вещи поважнее.

Час назад Бен думал, что всё, что у него осталось – это работа. Теперь он понял, что ошибался.

Он повернулся к Рей. Она глядела него широко раскрытыми, полными надежды глазами, и это было невыносимо. Бен опустил свои дрожащие руки ей на плечи.

– Рей, – шепнул он и облизнул пересохшие губы. – Что мы… куда ты хочешь пойти?

Она сияла, глядя на него.

– Неважно куда, – сказала она, – главное, что вместе.

Это было всё, что ему нужно было услышать. Бен наклонился, чтобы взять её на руки, и его сердце было готово взорваться от радости, когда она хихикнула и обняла его за шею.

Ради этого стоило жить. Не ради денег на банковском счёте, не ради бывшего босса, вечно угрожавшего ему, не ради каких-то несущественных целей, к которым он стремился последние пять лет. Вся его жизнь была в этой маленькой промокшей смеющейся девушке. Он шёл к лифту, оставляя болезненное прошлое позади и направляясь прямо в светлое новое будущее.


	7. «Рей пробует… забыть об одиночестве!»

Он держал её на руках, пока лифт не достиг первого этажа, несмотря на её трепыхания и крики о том, что ему слишком тяжело её нести. Что было очаровательно забавно. Даже промокший до нитки, он мог нести её много кварталов. Даже километров. Вечно, если бы только улыбка не сходила с её лица на протяжении всего пути.

– Ох, ты же в курсе, что я умею ходить, да? – пошутила она, когда они оказались в вестибюле, и Бен наконец-то опустил её на пол. Рей тут же схватила его за руку, и по всему телу Бена пробежала дрожь. Он взглянул вниз на их сплетённые пальцы, поражённый.

– Поверить не могу, что это происходит на самом деле, – сказал он.

– Я тоже, – она закусила губу и немного покачнулась вперёд-назад, засмущавшись. Впервые с момента, как ворвалась к нему в офис, словно ураган. – Я никогда не думала, что когда-нибудь смогу быть с тобой. Или хотя бы встретиться лично.

– Рей, я… – он замолк, увидев, что охранник хмуро глядит в их сторону и что-то говорит в рацию. – Так, кажется, нам пора уносить отсюда ноги, – он потянул Рей к выходу. – Сноуку точно не понравилось, что я врезал Хаксу по морде.

– Здравая мысль, – Рей поторопилась к двери, потянув за собой Бена. – И кстати, – сказала она через плечо. – Здорово ты ему врезал. Я в восторге.

Боже, она идеальна. Бен ухмыльнулся и последовал за ней, наплевав на крики охранника позади. Его водителя на улице не было, потому что его рабочий день заканчивался позже, и они побежали по тротуару, тут же намокнув. Рей громко рассмеялась, и гулкий взрыв смеха, вырвавшийся из груди Бена, поразил его.

Когда он в последний раз с кем-то смеялся?

От дождя его костюм приходил в негодность, а мокрые волосы прилипли к голове, являя миру уши как у чебурашки, но Бену было всё равно. Его туфли пропустили влагу, когда он наступил в лужу. Рей выглядела и чувствовала себя не лучше – её волосы склеились в сосульки, макияж потёк, а промокшее платье очерчивало изгибы её тела. Хотя на последнее Бен не жаловался.

Он затянул её в один из магазинчиков, нарвавшись на недовольный взгляд кассира. Капавшая с них вода заливала пол.

– Давай я вызову своего водителя, – сказал Бен, убирая мокрые волосы с лица. Он был невероятно счастлив, что его ключи, телефон и кошелёк всё это время находились в карманах его пиджака.

Рей скривилась.

– Ну конечно у тебя есть свой личный водитель.

– Хочешь на метро? – он поднял брови.

– Честно говоря, не особо, – она шутливо ударила его по плечу. – Так куда ты меня отвезёшь?

Это был хороший вопрос. Первой мыслью Бена было поехать к нему в квартиру, но это было самонадеянно, и он не хотел её смущать.

– Хм-м…

– Может, поедем к тебе? – предложила Рей. – Могли бы обсохнуть и поговорить.

Его сердце пропустило удар.

– Л-ладно.

По всей видимости, Рей была более чем рада держать его за руку и заливать пол дождевыми каплями вместе, пока он вызывал машину. Это казалось ему нереальным. Он месяцами страдал по ней, как было возможно, что у неё тоже были к нему чувства?

Бен крепче сжал её руку.

– Значит… – сказал он, понимая, что просто обязан прояснить этот вопрос, пока не сошёл с ума. – По – не твой парень?

Она закатила глаза.

– Нет. Совсем нет. Я вообще ничего не поняла, когда ты его упомянул.

– Мне показалось, он с тобой флиртовал на том стриме со Дня рождения, – сказал Бен, не в силах скрыть ревность в полной мере. – И я уже много лет с ним знаком, ему всегда достаются самые прекрасные девушки…

Рей усмехнулась.

– Бен, ты такой милый, но при этом несёшь такую ерунду. Во-первых, он никогда не проявлял ко мне открытого романтического интереса. Он так со всеми общается.

– Это неуместно и…

– Во-вторых, – продолжила Рей, не дав ему договорить, – он встречается с моим другом Финном.

– О… – Бен поднял брови от удивления, и его лоб наморщился. Значит, Финн был… – О…

Рей ухмыльнулась ему в ответ.

– Ага. Оказывается, не все вокруг – гетеросексуалы, и не все настолько безумно влюблены в меня, как ты.

Его щёки вспыхнули.

– Извини, – сказал он, – просто… – Бен замолчал, не в силах найти себе оправдание.

– Просто… что? – её брови изогнулись.

– Просто ты очень сильно мне нравишься, – пробормотал Бен. – За гранью разумного, – он почувствовал, словно Рей метнула в его сторону странно-недовольный взгляд. – Кроме того, если По – бисексуал, что ему мешает влюбиться в тебя? Ты просто идеальна…

Рей захихикала и отпустила его руку, чтобы заключить его лицо в ладони.

– Ты, – твёрдо начала она, – само очарование.

Затем она поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его.

На мгновение Бен замер, не в силах осознать происходящее. Рей прижалась губами к его, и они были такими мягкими, сладкими, _идеальными_ … она приоткрыла рот, нежно закусив его нижнюю губу, и Бена было уже не вернуть.

Он сжал её в своих объятиях и поцеловал в ответ, излив в поцелуе всю мучительную тоску, терзавшую его месяцами. Бен жадно принимал всё, что она ему давала, целовал, посасывал и кусал, проникая языком ей в рот…

– Эй! – крикнул кассир. – Вы стоите прямо в дверях!

Они оторвались друг от друга, и Рей захихикала.

– Извините! – крикнула она в ответ. – Мы будем вести себя хорошо.

Бен хмыкнул, явно не согласный с её обещанием, но Рей просто ухмыльнулась и затащила его в проход между пыльными полками.

– У нас ещё будет на это время, – шепнула она. – И, честно говоря, я пробовала многое, но получить повестку в суд за непристойное поведение в общественном месте не входит в мои планы.

Он тут же почувствовал прилив возбуждения, ударивший прямо в… Конечно, ткань его брюк и так натянулась, стоило Рей коснуться его губ своими, но осознание того, что она думала _о непристойном поведении_ в общественном месте, его добило. Пульс Бена зашкаливал.

– Ты бы… это значит… я и подумать не смею… – блин, блин, блин, он всё портит. – Просто, – поторопился сказать он, – я месяцами фантазировал о тебе, но ты меня едва знаешь, и я не хочу ставить тебя в неудобное положение, и не буду заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь, даже если мы поедем ко мне и…

Рей прижала палец к его губам, заставляя замолкнуть.

– Всё нормально, – успокоила она. – Я знаю, что ты ничего от меня не ждёшь. И я тоже ничего не жду, но… если ты хочешь… – она переминалась с ноги на ногу, скользя взглядом от его глаз к губам и грудной клетке. – Я не против нечто большего. Вообще-то… я бы очень этого хотела.

Бен уставился на неё. Господи Иисусе. Перед ним стоял ангел во плоти, улыбался ему и говорил, что хочет _нечто большего_ с ним.

Он ударился головой и сейчас находился в коматозном сне?

– Кхм-м… – сказал он, вложив всё своё красноречие.

Снаружи послышался знакомый гудок, и Бен вернулся с небес на землю.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Вот и машина.

Его рука дрогнула, когда он положил её Рей на талию. Конечно, сейчас она оттолкнёт его, сказав, что он слишком много её трогает… но нет, похоже, ей хотелось, чтобы он проводил её до машины. Она даже пригнулась к нему, ненадолго прислонившись щекой к его мокрому пиджаку.

Бен был в раю.

Поездка, казалось, продолжалась вечность и в то же время заняла секунды. Всё это время Рей провела, восторженно болтая: она подпрыгивала на кожаных сиденьях, ахала при виде закусок в машине и провожала взглядом каждого проходившего мимо пешехода.

– Чувствую себя богиней, – сказала она на полпути. – Еду на своей колеснице и наблюдаю за презренными смертными, которые плетутся к _метро,_ пока я тут валяюсь на сиденьи с подогревом, – Рей на него взглянула. – У тебя когда-нибудь возникало такое ощущение?

Он отрицательно мотнул головой, слишком восхищённый розовым изгибом её губ и сладкой мелодией её голоса, чтобы собрать свои мысли в кучу и дать вразумительный ответ.

Она улыбнулась и спрятала прядь своих тёмных волос за ухо.

– Ты на меня таращишься, – громко шепнула Рей.

Бен встрепенулся.

– Прости, – его щёки запылали. – Я просто… ты здесь. Это на самом деле происходит.

– Я здесь, – подтвердила она, – кажется, порчу кожаные сиденья в твоей машине, – она заёрзала, и его взгляд теперь был прикован к бёдрам Рей, обтянутым мокрым платьем в ромашку. – Можно, я приму душ, когда мы приедем к тебе?

Бен едва не подавился собственной слюной и прочистил горло.

– Да. Да, конечно.

Остаток пути он доблестно старался не представлять Рей голой под горячим душем… конечно, у него ничего не вышло.

Глаза швейцара мгновенно округлились, стоило Бену переступить порог с шикарной молодой девушкой, но к его чести, он вёл себя так, будто всё в порядке вещей, относясь к Рей с максимальным почтением, когда он вызывал им лифт.

– Ты даже кнопки в лифте сам не нажимаешь? – спросила Рей, когда они были на пути наверх. – И я поверить не могу, что ты здесь живёшь. У тебя и впрямь вид на Центральный парк?

Он был и доволен, и смущён её восторженной реакцией на стиль его жизни.

– Иногда нажимаю, – возразил Бен. – А что до вида… тебе придётся проверить самой.

Рей показала ему язык.

– Хулиган.

Она что, флиртовала? Он почувствовал себя лёгким как пёрышко.

– Это ты хулиганка, – сказал он низким голосом, снова осмелев взять её руку в свою, сплетя пальцы.

И ох, как она изменилась в лице. Её щёки залились румянцем, зрачки расширились, а губы приоткрылись с тихим вздохом…

Как раз в момент размышлений на тему того, стоит ли ему прижать её к стене лифта и обрушиться с поцелуем, двери открылись. У Рей отвисла челюсть, и с радостным писком она вбежала в его пентхаус. Бен медленно последовал за ней, засунув руки в карманы. Он не отрывал от неё взгляда, пока Рей исследовала его квартиру, и на его губах танцевала улыбка.

Она старалась изучить всё тактильно: проводила пальцами по полкам, нюхала цветы, которые горничная меняла раз в неделю, даже прижалась щекой к мягкому шерстяному одеялу на диване. Рей ахнула, увидев вид из окна его гостиной и прижалась к стеклу, глядя сверху вниз на Центральный парк. Отпечатки покрыли большую часть стекла, но это было последнее, о чём Бен заботился. Её восторг восторгал его, и он осознал, что впервые действительно радовался, что живёт здесь. Раньше это был только атрибут его статуса, попытка оправдать тот факт, что он работал на Сноука. Как работа могла быть плохой, если благодаря ей ты мог позволить себе такие апартаменты?

Он присоединился к ней у окна, впервые за много лет по-настоящему глядя на Центральный парк. Несмотря на дождь, в океане зелёного было много людей, прятавшихся под цветными зонтиками, пока несколько туристов отчаянно пытались переплыть озеро на лодках. Бен был уверен, что тот белый шарик внизу – это велосипедист в костюме единорога, и обычно он бы только скривился, так как считал это дурацким способом вытянуть деньги из туристов. Но сейчас, глядя, как Рей улыбается этому во весь рот, сцена внезапно показалась ему волшебной.

– Не могу поверить, – прошептала она. – Ты и в самом деле видишь это каждый день?

Он провёл рукой по волосам.

– Ну… если честно, то большинство дней – нет.

– Как это? Почему нет?

Как он мог объяснить, когда он только-только начал осознавать, каких потерь стоили ему эти пять лет?

– Думаю, меня вроде как… это перестало волновать. Как и многое другое.

Рей взглянула на него, и в её глазах была печаль.

– Мне жаль, Бен. Признаю, я не всегда понимала, как можно быть настолько богатым и при этом настолько несчастным. Но, увидев всех этих людей у тебя в офисе… – она покачала головой. – Не могу представить, каково это – работать там пять лет.

Он поджал губы.

– Не хочу говорить о Сноуке. Не теперь, когда ты здесь.

Рей положила руку ему на предплечье, немного неуверенно.

– Я понимаю, но… мы должны немного поговорить, правда ведь? О нас. О… обо всём этом, – она указала на пространство между ними свободной рукой.

Он понятия не имел, что значила фраза «обо всём этом», единственное, чего ему хотелось – целовать Рей до потери пульса и забыть о последних пяти годах жизни, но она была права. Между ними многое произошло, порой сложного, и они даже не говорили о том, что будет дальше, и… о боже, что, если она не хочет, чтобы у них было это _«дальше»?_ Что, если она поцеловала его из чувства благодарности за деньги или что-то ещё…

– Я вижу, ты уже паникуешь, – сказала она, пальцы сжали его бицепс. – Говорить – это не плохо. Я просто… мы могли бы? Пожалуйста.

Его плечи опустились. Он не мог отказать ей – только не Рей, его ангелу, его милой девочке, солнечному лучику.

– Ладно. Давай поговорим, – он увидел, как она задрожала, и осознал, что она всё ещё промокшая от дождя. – После того, как ты сходишь в душ, – поправился он. – Я хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно.

Она ему улыбнулась, и в её взгляде было столько тепла, что у него перехватило дыхание. Он наслаждался этим, как жаждущий в пустыне, дорвавшийся до воды.

– Спасибо, Бен. У тебя есть одежда, в которую я могла бы переодеться?

– Любая моя вещь будет на тебе огромной, – сказал он, – но да. Что-нибудь найду.

Он долго размышлял, какая из его чёрных футболок самая мягкая, а когда выбрал, захватил одни из фланелевых пижамных штанов и оставил их на полке в ванной. Туда же он положил полотенца для гостей и туалетные принадлежности. В его квартире ещё никогда не было гостей, но мать привила ему этикет радушного хозяина… и чёрт подери, о своей матери он сейчас тоже думать не хотел.

– Я приму душ после тебя, – сказал он, вернувшись в гостиную. – Крикни, если что-то нужно.

– Спасибо, – она встала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щёку. – Я быстро.

В течение десяти минут, пока Рей была в душе, Бен пулей носился по своей квартире и наводил порядок. Горничная хорошо справлялась со своими обязанностями, но вчера вечером он был сам не свой – не то чтобы он хоть когда-то выходил из этого состояния. На полу была куча грязных вещей, а в спальне пахло потом и перегаром. Бен проветрил, сменил простыни и зажёг пару ароматических свечей, молясь, чтобы этого было достаточно.

Не то чтобы Рей обязательно зайдёт в его спальню, но раз уж она говорила о _«большем»_ , на всякий случай подготовиться не мешало, правда ведь?

– Я здесь!

Бен подпрыгнул от её радостного возгласа, затем повернулся и увидел самую очаровательную картину в его жизни. Рей стояла в дверях, его огромная футболка была завязана у неё на талии, обнажая одно плечо, а фланелевые штаны были подвёрнуты раз сто. Она практически тонула в его одежде, и ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Рей снимала её.

Ну, почти.

– Ох, прости, – сказал он, неуверенно обведя жестом комнату. – Я хотел немного прибраться. _Не…_ – ему хотелось прояснить, – не то чтобы я жду, что ты будешь здесь. Просто… ну…

Она снова улыбнулась, поджав губы, будто сдерживала смех, и на её щеках появились ямочки.

– У тебя красивая спальня, – сказала Рей. – И чтобы ты успокоился, уверяю: я буду здесь. На самом деле, – добавила она, медленно подходя к кровати, – я _буду_ ждать тебя прямо здесь, пока ты в душе, – она прыгнула на кровать и подвинулась назад, пока не коснулась спиной изголовья.

Бен уставился на неё.

– О… – только и смог сказать он через пару секунд тишины. – Это… хорошо. Я рад.

– Бен, иди в душ, – мягко сказала она.

Он практически побежал в ванную, после чего принял душ максимально быстро и тщательно, как никогда в жизни. Он поливал себя гелем для душа и натирался мочалкой настолько усердно, что она могла с него есть, настолько он был чистым… и да, эта метафора была крайне неудачной, но было уже поздно. Его член явно вдохновился этой мыслью, и Бен застонал, схватив его и желая, чтобы тот поскорее опустился. Он отказывался передёргивать на мысли о Рей, когда она была _прямо там,_ в его спальне.

К счастью, поток ледяной воды спас ситуацию. Он вытерся, натянул футболку и штаны, почти такие же, как сейчас были на Рей, затем сделал глубокий вдох и направился в спальню.

Не изменяя своему обещанию, она всё ещё сидела на кровати, но у него было чувство, что Рей детально рассматривала каждый уголок его комнаты и села назад только сейчас. Ей слишком всё было интересно, чтобы она этого не сделала.

Она похлопала ладонью по кровати рядом с собой.

– Иди сюда.

Он устроился рядом с ней, прижавшись плечами к изголовью, но расслабиться, когда она была так близко, он был не в состоянии. Она положила ладонь ему на бедро, и Бен чуть не подпрыгнул.

– В чём дело? – тихо спросила она. – Всё хорошо?

– Да, само собой. Просто… за последние двадцать минут благодаря тебе я испытал больше прикосновений, чем за многие годы. Это приятно, но неожиданно, если мои слова имеют хоть какой-то смысл.

– Ох, Бен.

Она снова выглядела расстроенной, и он не мог этого вынести.

– Пожалуйста, не грусти. Ты… тебе не обязательно касаться меня и…

Он замолчал, когда Рей залезла на него сверху и опустила колени по обе стороны его бёдер, обвив шею Бена руками.

– Мне нравится касаться тебя, – сказала она. – И теперь, зная, что никто этого не делал… я собираюсь касаться тебя так много, сколько смогу.

Ощущать её так близко было настолько приятно, что почти больно – мягкое прикосновение её бёдер к его ногам, её пальцы, вплетённые в его влажные волосы… и затем соприкосновение его возбуждённого члена и самой сокровенной точки её тела.

– Чёрт, извини, – сказал он, его руки упали на талию Рей, чтобы отодвинуть её.

Она сжала его ноги своими крепче и не сдвинулась с места.

– Не за что извиняться. Мне это нравится, – она прикусила губу. – И я хочу коснуться тебя везде в самом ближайшем времени. Если ты не против.

– Определённо не против, – едва выдохнул он. Ему казалось, что он умирает, в самом лучшем смысле этого слова. Она смотрела на него и улыбалась, и Бен совершенно был не в состоянии вспомнить, о чём они должны были поговорить. – Эм-м… Я знаю, мы должны поговорить, но мой мозг полностью отключился.

Рей откинула голову назад и рассмеялась.

– Я тоже не могу собрать мысли в кучу, – призналась она. – Быть с тобой так приятно и хорошо. Но да, нам нужно поговорить.

 _«Так приятно и хорошо»_ теперь закрутилось у него в голове.

– Поговорить о чём? – он гордился собой за то, что сумел согласовать склонение слов в вопросе, учитывая, что едва был способен думать.

– О том, что ты чувствуешь. Что я чувствую. Чего мы хотим, – она глубоко вздохнула. – Я начну. Я втюрилась в тебя почти в самом начале, но старалась много об этом не думать. Не думала, что это вообще возможно – быть с тобой. Понимаешь? Но чем больше мы рассказывали друг другу о жизни, тем больше я влюблялась в тебя.

Теперь он расплылся в улыбке и не мог остановиться. Он улыбался так широко, что щёки заболели.

– Ты так обо мне заботился, – продолжила Рей, мягко поглаживая его по волосам, и обвела пальцем ушную раковину. – Спрашивал, хорошо ли я ем, достаточно ли сплю, счастлива ли я и наслаждаюсь ли жизнью. Никто раньше этого не делал.

– Ты этого заслуживаешь, – сказал он. – Заслуживаешь всего лучшего.

Она наклонилась и поцеловала его – уверенно и быстро. Бен хотел ответить на поцелуй, но она прижала его к спинке кровати, приложив ладонь к его груди.

– Позволь мне закончить, – насмешливо сказала Рей. – Потом говорить будешь ты.

Он был вполне уверен, что всё самое важное он может выразить невербально, но Рей получит то, чего хочет.

– Ладно, – шумно выдохнул он и устроился поудобнее.

Её улыбка смягчилась.

– Бен, ты хороший человек. Добрый. Я знаю обо всей этой сложной истории с твоими родителями… – он напрягся, и Рей поспешила его успокоить. – Мы не будем об этом говорить сейчас. Только когда ты будешь готов. Я хотела сказать: что бы ни произошло тогда, это никак не относится к нам. Я знаю тебя, Бен Соло, и хочу узнать тебя лучше. Ничто, произошедшее между тобой и Ханом с Леей, не изменит моего решения.

Его глаза наполнились слезами.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он.

Она нежно водила пальцами по его щеке.

– Итак, вот чего я хочу. Я хочу встречаться с тобой, но чтобы это было возможно, ты должен перестать давать мне деньги на развитие Ютуб-канала. Никаких транзакций. Я знаю, ты это видишь по-другому, – сказала она, стоило ему неодобрительно фыркнуть, – но я так хочу.

Бен был невероятно взволнован тем фактом, что она хотела встречаться с ним, но идея перестать давать Рей деньги ему не нравилась. Она тяжело работала, и у неё был студенческий кредит, а у него – куча денег, которые ему не нужны…

– Это не обсуждается, – сказала Рей. – Я вижу, ты волнуешься. Поверь, у меня и так всё прекрасно. И ты всё равно можешь платить за ужины в ресторанах, например, если сильно хочешь – но только если идёшь туда вместе со мной, – ямочки на её щеках углубились, – в качестве моего парня.

Её _парня._ Боже, это слово было ему настолько чуждым, почти по-детски простым, но он ещё никогда и ничего так не жаждал, насколько ему хотелось, чтобы она его так называла. Хотя он не умел быть чьим-то парнем. Что, если он всё испортит?

Он чувствовал себя словно на краю пропасти без парашюта, задаваясь вопросом, что будет, если он спрыгнет.

Но ведь он уже прыгнул, разве нет? С головой окунулся в эти странные отношения ещё давно, с каждым днём падая всё ниже, пока не приземлился в бескрайний океан своей любви к ней.

– Ладно, – сказал он.

Она выпрямилась, всё ещё сидя у него на коленях.

– Ладно? Будешь моим парнем? – когда Бен кивнул, она вскрикнула и крепко сжала его в объятиях, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо.

Бен обхватил её руками и прижал к себе, немного покачиваясь взад-вперёд. Он снова плакал – что часто случалось рядом с ней – но это были слёзы счастья. Его сердце так сильно наполнилось любовью, что готово было взорваться.

Рей хотела быть с ним. Самая невероятная его мечта, которая, словно по волшебству, сбылась.

В конце концов она отпустила его и снова выпрямилась.

– Итак, я сказала тебе, что чувствую и чего хочу. Твоя очередь.

Он уставился на неё.

– Шутишь? Я совершенно безнадёжно влюбился в тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой. Что ещё сказать? – у неё отвисла челюсть, и он понял, что только что сказал. – Подожди, вот чёрт, это было слишком, наверное, прости…

Она поцеловала его.

Её губы ласкали его, и у Бена закружилась голова. Поцелуй был на вкус как мятная зубная паста, и под ароматом его геля для душа он уловил нечто тёплое и сладкое – сейчас он понял, что это был аромат её обнажённой кожи. Он ответил на поцелуй – сначала нежно, но вскоре напористей, когда она приоткрыла губы и проникла языком в его рот.

И уже вскоре они целовались глубоко, жадно, языки сплелись, губы соприкасались, поддавшись лихорадке желания. Бен обхватил её нижнюю губу зубами, и ответный стон Рей послал сигнал прямиком его члену.

– Я хочу тебя, – выдохнул он, когда они ненадолго оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. – Тебя всю.

– Я тоже этого хочу, – Рей прикусила его губу и облизнула её. – И я люблю тебя. И… – она засмеялась, когда Бен набросился на неё с новым поцелуем. – И у меня никогда не было… Бен! Дай мне договорить!

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Не мог перестать пробовать её на вкус. Хотел целовать её снова и снова, везде, где мог. Она любила его. Она его _любила._

Никто и никогда не любил его. Не так.

Рей захихикала и оттолкнула его.

– Бен! Я пытаюсь тебе кое-что сказать!

– У тебя три секунды, – прорычал он.

Она заёрзала у него на коленях.

– Вау, это возбуждает. Я… Бен!

– Время вышло, – сказал он, схватив её за талию и уложил на спину, нависнув сверху. Она растянулась под ним и обхватила его бёдра ногами, а её волосы теперь были разбросаны по подушке. Рей смеялась ему в ответ между поцелуями.

– Ты невыносим, – сказала она и ахнула, когда он коснулся губами её шеи.

– Ты теперь моя, – сказал он. – Значит, придётся с этим смириться, – его сердце колотилось так быстро, что он мог потерять сознание. Ещё никогда он не называл никакую девушку _своей_ , а сейчас его идеальный ангел был в его объятиях, в его _постели._ Он прижался к ней, и Рей почувствовала его эрекцию.

– Боже, это невероятно, – застонала Рей, стоило Бену прижаться губами к её пульсу на шее. – Но Бен, мне действительно нужно сказать тебе кое-что. Я… никогда раньше этим не занималась.

Он тут же замер и поднял голову выше, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

– Этим? В смысле…

– Сексом.

О господи. Она была _девственницей,_ а он вёл себя как животное. Бен хотел было слезть с неё, но Рей крепче сжала ноги, не дав ему этого сделать.

– Я хочу, – сказала она, глядя на него со всей серьёзностью. – Я очень, очень, очень хочу. Прямо сейчас. С тобой. Просто подумала, тебе нужно знать.

Бен закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в её влажные волосы. Он вдохнул, чувствуя аромат своего шампуня. Она была такой хорошей, такой идеальной, и в его голове было куча разных мыслей. Сомнения, что она действительно хочет, чтобы Бен стал её первым. Порочный восторг, что никто не касался её прежде. Страх, что он сделает ей больно.

Чувство вины за то, что она не будет _его_ первой.

Она легонько потянула его за волосы.

– Бен, посмотри на меня. Ты начинаешь меня пугать.

– Извини, – он приподнялся на локтях и взглянул на неё. Она была великолепна, с её золотистыми веснушками, припухшими от поцелуев губами и большими карими глазами. Солнечная и сладкая.

– Я просто… Просто боюсь сделать тебе больно. И я польщён, но и в шоке от того, что ты выбрала меня…

– Ох, успокойся, – она улыбнулась ему. – Ты – именно тот, кого я хочу.

– Я волнуюсь и кое о чём другом, – он прикусил губу, задумавшись, не возненавидит ли она его за это. Себя он определённо за это ненавидел. – Я этим уже занимался, – поспешил объяснить он. – Только пару раз, и это было давно, и мало что значило, но мне очень жаль.

Начав работать в Первом ордене, он чувствовал такой гнев и боль из-за разрыва с родителями, что с головой окунулся в свой новый образ жизни. Он испробовал все предлагаемые ему «бонусы», как один из финансовых гениев Сноука: топовая выпивка, кокаин, женщины… Он трахал девушек, которых интересовал только его кошелёк, и его от этого тошнило, но он попробовал несколько раз, прежде чем полностью отказаться от секса. Тогда ему казалось, что он отодвинул в сторону нечто особенное, но не понимал почему.

Сейчас всё стало ясно.

Рей наморщила лоб.

– Почему тебе жаль?

– Потому что, если бы я знал… – он закрыл глаза и тяжело сглотнул. – Я бы дождался тебя. Я бы хотел.

– О, Бен, – она мягко накрыла его щёку ладонью, и, поскольку она не расстроилась, Бен открыл глаза и увидел, что её взгляд полон привязанности и сострадания, так присущих ей. – Я не ожидала, что ты будешь девственником, – сказала она. – Тебе почти тридцать. И тот факт, что ты уже делал это с другими, ничуть не сделает то, что нам предстоит, менее особенным.

– Я хочу, чтобы всё для тебя было идеальным, – прошептал он. – Ты этого заслуживаешь.

– Это уже идеально… потому что с тобой, – она провела кончиком пальца по линии его носа. – И даже если это не твой первый раз в жизни, это твой первый раз со мной, разве это не то же самое? Мы вместе познаем тела друг друга.

– Да, пожалуй, – он выдохнул и почувствовал, как с его груди пропал груз. – Спасибо.

– Нет, это тебе спасибо. За честность, – она улыбнулась. – И за то, что, надеюсь, всё же подаришь мне самый прекрасный и лучший первый раз.

Это был вызов, который Бен с большим удовольствием бы принял. Он наклонился и поцеловал её снова, и все сомнения растаяли, только он почувствовал мягкое соприкосновение их губ. Она крепко вцепилась в него, прижимаясь к его эрегированному члену, и это движение возбудило в Бене ещё больший голод. Он целовал её с таким пылом, что на секунду испугался, не оставит ли на ней отметин, но она приняла всё, что он дал ей, и вернула с ещё большим жаром. Её зубы обхватили его нижнюю губу, и язык проник в его рот, извиваясь внутри.

Он рвано вздохнул и отстранился.

– Сними это, – сказал он, потянув её за завязанный край футболки.

Рей взглянула на него, и в её глазах сверкнул огонёк.

– А ты заставь, – сказала она, хитро ухмыльнувшись.

Ах, значит так она хотела играть? Бен был счастлив повиноваться. Он усадил её на кровать и одним махом стянул с неё футболку, швырнув в дальний угол. Рей ахнула, по её спине пробежала дрожь, и Бен ненадолго остановился, чтобы насладиться видом её обнажённой груди. Это были идеальные небольшие холмики с веснушчатыми вершинами и маленькими розовыми сосками.

– Великолепная, – сказал он, накрыв её левую грудь ладонью, и ощутил стук её быстро колотящегося сердца. Его рука была такой большой, что пальцы коснулись даже ключицы, и он в очередной раз удивился разнице размеров между ними. – Ты такая нежная, – сказал он, очерчивая кончиком пальцев сосок. – Такая маленькая.

Она вздрогнула.

– А ты просто до смехотворного большой.

Его губы изогнулись, он наклонился и шепнул ей на ухо:

– Надеюсь, не слишком большой.

Она нежно толкнула его и закатила глаза.

– Большое же у тебя самомнение.

– У меня есть кое-что побольше, милая.

Рей захихикала, и Бен поверить не мог, что он так пошло пошутил. Он флиртовал с девушкой… со _своей_ девушкой. Он не мог понять, хотелось ему с триумфом колотить себя в грудь или потерять сознание, в нём сейчас соединились великий вождь и нервный подросток.

Он уложил Рей обратно и схватил за пояс подогнутых пижамных штанов.

– Можно? – спросил Бен. Он был настолько распалён, что мог просто сорвать их с неё, но продвигался медленно, насколько ей это было необходимо.

Она кивнула.

– Но только если ты тоже разденешься.

На эту уступку он с радостью был готов пойти. Бен выпрямился и снял с себя футболку и штаны, прекрасно помня, что после душа он не надел трусы. Несколько мгновений он стоял у кровати, неловко опустив руки к бокам, пока Рей рассматривала его голое тело широко распахнутыми глазами. Он чувствовал себя слишком незащищённым – Бен вдруг понял, что раньше никогда не раздевался перед девушкой полностью – но Рей была девственницей и должна была видеть, что ей предстоит.

– Ох… – сказала она, её взгляд был прикован к его эрегированному члену. Она облизала губы. – Большой.

Он тут же почувствовал прилив гордости со смесью беспокойства.

– Это плохо? – спросил он. – Потому что мы можем остановиться прямо сейчас…

– Нет, – с жаром ответила Рей. Её взгляд снова обратился к его лицу. – Не буду обманывать, это немного пугает, но я не хочу останавливаться.

– Хорошо, – он вернулся на кровать и втянул в рот сосок, прежде чем спустить её штаны. – Всё будет хорошо, – сказал он, опуская их ниже, – тебя просто нужно как следует подготовить.

Только увидев её обнажённой, Бен застонал. Она была живым воплощением его фантазий: стройная, с шикарными изгибами. Он опустился на колени между её ногами и положил руки на внутреннюю часть её бёдер, раскрывая её шире. И тут же словно забыл, как дышать.

– Прекрасна, – сказал он.

Она закрыла лицо руками.

– Ты так думаешь?

– Я знаю, – он остановился, чтобы рассмотреть её ещё немного: треугольник тёмных кудрей, пухлые внешние губы и розовый блеск более сокровенных частей между ними. Затем он протянул руку и убрал руки Рей от её лица. – Не прячься, – мягко сказал Бен.

Она заёрзала.

– Никто никогда не видел меня там. Всё… всё как надо?

– Рей. Милая. Ты идеальна.

Её щёки порозовели ещё сильнее.

– Мне это нравится, – сказала она, – когда ты называешь меня «милая», – она закусила губу и улыбнулась. – И когда называешь меня идеальной. И вообще всё, что ты говоришь, если честно.

– Это правда, – сказал он и скользнул руками к её бёдрам, его большие пальцы пока что стыдливо коснулись её киски. – Я не заслуживаю признательности за то, что озвучиваю это.

– Ммм, а ты льстец, – она с беспокойством подвигала бёдрами. – Пожалуйста, коснись меня, Бен.

Он начал медленно и нежно, раздвигая её складочки одним большим пальцем и касаясь влаги, прежде чем стал обводить круги вокруг её клитора. Она вздохнула и подалась ему навстречу.

– Сильнее, – сказала она.

– Да? Тебе так нравится? – когда Рей кивнула, Бен усилил давление на клитор, и она застонала.

Ему это нравилось: стоять над ней на коленях, смотреть, как она дрожит и извивается под касанием его рук. Кожа на её груди заалела, и Рей вздрогнула. Такая отзывчивая на его прикосновения, и это был только один палец.

Он хотел подобраться ближе, _нуждался_ в этом, поэтому сполз на постели ниже и вместо пальца продолжил языком.

– Ох! – Рей непроизвольно дёрнулась навстречу его губам. – Да. _Блять…_

Бен не мог насытиться, губы и язык без устали делали своё дело. На вкус она была сладкой, терпкой и безупречной, а звуки, что она издавала, были непристойными и горячими. Он прижался бёдрами к кровати, необходимо было создать хоть какое-то давление на изнывающий член. Сколько он ещё протянет такими темпами?

Он проник одним пальцем внутрь, восхищаясь тем, как горячие влажные стенки сжались вокруг него.

– Блять, ты такая узкая, – сказал он. Ему нужно было продвигаться медленно, постепенно растягивая её пальцами, и тогда, может, появится шанс, что ей не будет так больно, когда он войдёт в неё.

Он чуть всё не испортил мыслью о том, как её узкая киска сжимает его член, поэтому ему пришлось заставить себя прекратить вжиматься бёдрами в кровать и вместо этого сосредоточиться на установлении ритма. Одно сильное движение языком, круг у клитора, два движения, ещё один круг… Каждое касание языком он сопровождал лёгкими движениями пальца, и вскоре Рей застонала, прося большего.

– Пожалуйста, Бен. Я готова.

Он добавил второй палец, и Рей снова застонала.

– У тебя всё хорошо получается, – похвалил он, сгибая пальцы в поисках точки на её внутренней стенке, прикосновение к которой, как он надеялся, сведёт её с ума. Когда она вся дёрнулась и выкрикнула его имя, он понял, что нашёл то самое место. Он сосредоточил внимание на нём, с силой поглаживая, затем всё сильнее и сильнее, пока практически не начал бить его пальцами, не переставая лизать её набухший маленький клитор.

Рей потеряла себя, задыхаясь и крича, хвалила и умоляла о большем. Её руки оказались у него в волосах и прижимали лицо крепче.

– Ох, пожалуйста. Ещё. Боже. Блять, чёрт подери, Бен, _Бен…_

Она закричала, и её киска ритмично запульсировала вокруг его пальцев. Рей практически вырывала его волосы, но он был без ума от этого, как был без ума от неё…

Он поднял голову, только когда она мягко надавила на его лоб. Бен вынул пальцы и вытер рот о своё предплечье.

– Всё нормально? – спросил он, сдерживая улыбку. Она выглядела совершенно разбитой: щёки покраснели, волосы спутались, глаза блестели.

– Офигеть, – ослабевшим голосом сказала она. – Вау.

Бен гордился собой как никогда в жизни и больше не мог сдерживать улыбку. Он сиял, глядя на неё, ужасно взволнованный. Он, Бен Соло, только что заставил девушку, которую любил, кончить так бурно, что она кричала.

Она захихикала.

– Ты выглядишь чертовски самодовольным.

– Так и есть, – сказал он, ложась на бок рядом с ней. – Так бывает, когда красивая девушка извивается и выкрикивает твоё имя.

Она тоже легла на бок, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, и нежно провела рукой от грудной клетки к нижней части живота, обводя кончиками пальцев мышцы.

– У меня есть идея, как отблагодарить тебя, – томно прошептала она, и он почувствовал сильный прилив возбуждения. Она начала спускаться, было очевидно куда, и хотя мысль о её губах на его члене уже почти приводила его к оргазму, Бен остановил её, положив руку на предплечье.

– В следующий раз, – сказал он.

Она надула губы.

– Почему? Я хочу.

Он застонал.

– Я тоже, но это твой первый раз. Будет легче сделать это прямо сейчас, пока ты расслаблена после оргазма… Ну, если ты всё ещё хочешь, – поспешил уточнить он. – Ты не должна, конечно. Мы можем остановиться в любой момент.

Рей усмехнулась, затем наклонилась и поцеловала его.

– Ты милый, – шепнула она и вернулась на место. – И да, я всё ещё хочу. Ужасно хочу.

Его сердце колотилось. Он собирался заняться сексом со своей девушкой, с Рей, и сейчас был чертовски взволнован и нервничал.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, едва сдерживая собственный вскрик от восторга. – Хм-м, мы можем делать это по-разному. Я могу быть сверху, или тебе будет легче, если ты будешь сверху, тогда ты сможешь сама контролировать…

Рей вскочила на колени.

– Хочу быть сверху, – заявила она. – Я ещё внятно этого не сказала, но твоё тело – это какое-то чёртово произведение искусства, и я хочу любоваться им, пока оприходую тебя.

Бен издал какой-то бессвязный звук. Если его член мог стать ещё твёрже, то Рей на нём сверху определённо доведёт его до этого.

– Чёрт возьми, – сказал он. – Ты меня с ума сведёшь.

Она подтолкнула его плечо, пока он не перевернулся на спину.

– Хорошо, – сказала она, на её губах появилась хитрая улыбка. – Раз уж я совершенно точно уверена, что ты уже свёл меня с ума.

Она села на него сверху, и Бен застонал.

– Нам нужны… у меня есть презервативы, – очень, очень старые презервативы… чёрт, что, если их срок годности уже истёк?

Рей покачала головой.

– Я принимаю противозачаточные для регуляции цикла, – сказала она и потёрлась влажной киской о его член. Глаза Бена чуть не закатились. – Ты здоров?

– Да, – выдохнул Бен. Его руки упали ей на бёдра, когда Рей снова качнулась на нём. Она совершенно точно его погубит. Но вопрос был важный, поэтому он заставил две оставшиеся работавшие клетки мозга собраться и задать вопрос, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что она не передумала. – Детка, милая, ты уверена?

Рей наклонилась и нежно поцеловала его.

– Я ещё никогда и ни в чём не была так уверена.

Он застонал, когда она обернула ладонь вокруг его члена. Тот был так твёрд, что Бену стало _больно_. Он взялся за основание члена, чтобы помочь ей направить его ко входу.

– Продвигайся так медленно, насколько тебе нужно, – задыхался он, когда самый кончик проник внутрь.

Рей что-то мурлыкнула в знак согласия и медленно начала спускаться на нём. Она была настолько узкой, что это казалось нереальным, её маленькое тело сильно сдавливало его, пока она вбирала в себя сантиметр за сантиметром. Он схватил её за бёдра, вцепившись пальцами и пытаясь подавить порыв грубо толкнуться в неё. У него на лбу проступили капельки пота, и _блять,_ ему уже было невероятно хорошо.

Рей вздохнула.

– Боже, ты такой большой.

Она опустилась лишь на пару сантиметров, и Бена внезапно охватил страх. Что, если он был слишком большим для неё? Что, если их тела не подходят друг другу? Ведь она была такой маленькой, нежной и сладкой, а он был огромным, неуклюжим и грубым…

Рей опустилась вниз ещё немного и вскрикнула от боли.

– Всё нормально? – спросил Бен в ужасе, что причиняет ей боль. – Мы можем остановиться. Дай мне ещё немного подготовить тебя.

Она засмеялась, хватая ртом воздух.

– Бен, прекрати, всё хорошо. Я этого хочу.

– Но тебе больно.

Она отрицательно мотнула головой.

– Не сильно. Но думаю, мне немного нужна помощь, – он ничего не сделал, только смотрел на неё широко раскрытыми глазами и будто застыл, и Рей положила свои руки на его, сжимавшие её бёдра. – Бен, – твёрдо сказала она. – Помоги мне немного.

Он тяжело сглотнул.

– Хорошо, – он немного надавил, опуская её и одновременно приподнимаясь, и она мгновенно приняла его. Долгое влажное скольжение, приятное до безумства. – О боже, – задыхался он, когда Рей опустилась на него полностью, до основания. – О боже, ты невероятна, – она была тугой и горячей, и такой влажной, он ещё никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал.

Её кожа блестела от пота, Рей тяжело дышала, но улыбнулась ему в ответ.

– Ты тоже. Я чувствую себя такой наполненной, – она сдвинула бёдра, как бы проверяя посадку, и Бен выругался, крепче сжав её бёдра. Такими темпами у неё появятся синяки, и самая первобытная и дикая частичка Бена была взволнована от этой мысли. Она была _его,_ и доказательства этого вот-вот будут по всей её коже.

Рей приподнялась на нём и затем снова опустилась, и они застонали в унисон.

– Ооох, – протянула она, повторив движение. – Ох чёрт…

– Не больно? – спросил он.

Она замотала головой.

– Нет. Это больше похоже на растяжку мышц, о существовании которых я раньше не догадывалась. Но чувство… чувство потрясающее.

– Хорошо, – Бен облизнул большой палец и потянулся, чтобы потереть её клитор. Он уже чувствовал нарастающее давление в члене и знал, что кончит скорее раньше, чем позже. – Прокатись-ка на мне, милая.

Рей начала, установив медленный, чувственный ритм, и Бен двигал бёдрами в такт. Она возвышалась над ним, словно богиня, её грудь покачивалась, мышцы живота напрягались, когда она снова и снова вбирала его в себя. Он опустил глаза и застонал, увидев, как его член сначала полностью исчезает в ней, а потом снова появляется, блестящий от её сока. Она так туго сжимала его внутри, что он поразился, как такая крошечная девушка была способна принять его в себя полностью.

Хотя Рей была такой во всех отношениях. Больше жизни, способная к невероятным подвигам. Вся сила природы, заключённая в одной маленькой хрупкой девушке.

Она положила ладони ему на грудь и нарастила темп. Она стала ещё более влажной, и скольжение продолжилось плавно. Бен продолжал теребить её клитор, Рей застонала и откинула голову назад.

– Чёрт, – крикнула она, ногти впились в его грудь. – Это так хорошо. Я хочу заниматься этим каждый божий день.

– Да, поддерживаю, – выдохнул он.

– Ты так хорош, – сказала она. – Лучший мужчина, лучший любовник, лучший человек… ох блять, – услышав похвалу, он ускорил темп, не в силах сдержаться. – Сделай это ещё раз, – потребовала она.

Бен повиновался, толкаясь в неё сильнее. Она хныкала при каждом толчке, и эти милые тихие стоны сливались с влажным звуком их соития, создавая грязную и прекрасную симфонию. Между стонами она продолжала говорить ему, насколько хорош он был, насколько невероятен, и что он был её самым любимым человеком на свете.

Он не мог в это поверить. Никто и никогда не говорил ему подобного; он никогда не представлял, что такое когда-нибудь случится.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он со слезами на глазах. – Ты – лучшее, что есть в моей жизни.

Бёдра Рей дрогнули, она почти задыхалась.

– Я… я вот-вот…

Как и Бен, но он был полон решимости дать ей кончить первой. Он усилил давление на клитор, и Рей задрожала. – Да, вот так, да…

Давление в члене было почти невыносимым, но он стиснул зубы и каким-от образом, собрав волю в кулак, сдержался и не кончил. Ещё один сильный толчок, и Рей достигла пика наслаждения. Её ногти впились ему в грудь, Рей вскрикнула, её внутренние мышцы сжались вокруг него.

– Наконец-то, – выдохнул он, затем обнял и притянул к себе, пока она не прижалась грудью к нему. Бен так и держал её, с безумством наращивая темп, пока не излил всю силу своей страсти. Она дрожала и хныкала в его объятиях, её короткие всхлипы сплетались с его стонами.

Внезапно давление спало, волна удовольствия была такой мощной, что его ступни выгнулись, а зрение помутнело. Он вскрикнул, сильно сжав её, когда его бёдра двинулись, и член дёрнулся внутри неё.

Он за всю жизнь никогда не испытывал такого яркого оргазма. Напряжение исчезло, руки беспомощно упали на постель.

– Чёрт подери, – сказал он, ошеломлённо глядя в потолок.

Рей прижалась губами к его груди.

– Именно, – когда он взглянул на неё, Рей ему улыбалась. Её подбородок воткнулся в его грудь – сладкая боль, против которой он не возражал. Казалось, ей просто нравилось лежать так на нём, что было хорошо, учитывая, что Бен был не в силах выйти из неё, даже если бы она попросила.

– Тебе… – он прочистил горло. – Тебе было хорошо?

Она рассмеялась.

– Что, мои крики из-за оргазма не навели тебя ни на какую мысль? Это было куда лучше, чем хорошо, – она снова поцеловала его грудную клетку, – это было потрясающе. Спасибо.

Она благодарила _его?_ Эта богиня только что принесла ему в дар свою девственность и безудержную страсть.

– _Тебе_ спасибо, – искренне сказал он. – Рей, правда. Это было… ты преподнесла мне такой невероятный подарок.

Рей прислонилась щекой к его груди и вздохнула.

– Чувство взаимно, – пробормотала она и затем хихикнула.

– Что такое? – спросил он, поглаживая её волосы. Он был вымотан, и глаза закрывались сами собой.

– Я просто подумала, что надо бы снять видео «Рей пробует… секс!».

Он застонал.

– Пожалуйста, не надо.

Рей снова рассмеялась.

– Не буду. Но если серьёзно: это лучшее, что я когда-либо пробовала.

– Хорошо, – его уголки губ приподнялись в улыбке, когда он заснул, впервые в жизни по-настоящему счастливый.

***

Бен проснулся в одиночестве и сбитый с толку. В комнате было темно – пока он спал, солнце давно село. Он услышал, как Рей бормочет что-то в соседней комнате, и встал с постели, чтобы узнать, что там происходит. Бен потянулся и зевнул, прежде чем выскользнуть из-под одеяла и выйти из спальни голышом.

Она сидела на его диване в одной из его футболок. Его открытый ноутбук отбрасывал голубоватый свет на её лицо.

– Я обещала держать вас в курсе, – сказала она. – И это будет короткое видео, учитывая, что у меня есть важные дела, к которым нужно вернуться, – Рей подмигнула камере. – Это сработало, и вот результат. Смелый поступок сработал! Он даже подхватил меня на руки и принёс домой, словно сказочный принц в свой замок, – она мечтательно вздохнула. – И теперь у меня есть парень. Очень высокий, очень красивый парень с самыми прекрасными волосами и я просто… просто безумно его люблю.

Она прикусила губу и улыбнулась, и у Бена в груди кольнуло при виде этой картины. Это была приятная боль, будто его сердце уже не помещалось под рёбрами.

– Я могла бы назвать это видео что-то типа «Рей пробует… завести парня!» или «Рей пробует… любить!», но этими заголовками не раскрыть глубины моих чувств, – её улыбка смягчилась, словно она вспоминала о чём-то. Печальное и радостное одновременно. – Большую часть жизни я была одинока, как и он, и я знаю, что как и многие из вас. Поэтому я сейчас здесь, чтобы сказать вам: всё наладится. Где-то есть люди, которые увидят вас и полюбят такими, какие вы есть. Поэтому сегодня… Я пробую навсегда забыть об одиночестве.

Бен больше не мог этого выносить. Он ступил вперёд, даже не заботясь о том, что был в секунде от демонстрации своего члена всем зрителям стрима. Ему нужно было обнять Рей, прямо сейчас.

Она подняла взгляд, и её глаза расширились.

– О боже, он здесь, и он голый, и… чёрт, слишком много лишних деталей, извините… – Рей подпрыгнула и отодвинула от него ноутбук подальше. – Кажется, мне пора закругляться, – быстро сказала она, помахав в камеру. – Всем пока, скоро увидимся…

Она с писком прервалась, когда Бен захлопнул ноутбук перед её носом, вырвал из рук и кинул на диван. Он взял её на руки и перекинул через плечо, схватив за задницу, Рей рассмеялась и начала шутливо бить его по спине.

– Куда ты меня несёшь?

– Назад в постель, – сказал он, шагая в спальню. – Потому что ты больше никогда не будешь одинока, и я собираюсь доказать тебе это всеми возможными способами.

Так он и сделал.


	8. «Рей пробует… испечь торт на годовщину!»

__

_(moodboard by[the August Sun](https://twitter.com/AugustSun7?s=09))_

_Год спустя._

– Как выглядит глазурь?

Бен уставился на миску, полную какой-то коричневой жижи.

– Неаппетитно.

Рей хихикнула, шагнула к нему и коснулась запачканным в муке пальцем кончика его носа. Она посмотрела в экран телефона, который держала на уровне глаз, прежде чем развернула камеру к Бену и миске жидкой глазури.

– Давайте посмотрим, что мой большой очаровательный парень сумел сотворить с этой глазурью.

Это было пятое видео на канале, в котором снимался Бен, но ему до сих пор было немного неуютно перед камерой. Он не мог не думать о всех этих людях, которые, может, обсуждают его большие уши, или вытянутое лицо, или как он себя ведёт…

Он знал, что глупо так думать. По какой-то непонятной причине фанаты Рей обожали его не меньше, чем обожали её, и на любой негативный комментарий тут же налетали десятки непоколебимых защитников. По настоянию Рей он всё же перестал читать комментарии, но дурацкие мысли всё равно не выходили из головы.

Хотя он стал чувствовать себя лучше. После года с Рей всё стало лучше.

Она скривилась.

– Она выглядит… слишком жидкой, – она перемешала и подняла ложку к камере, демонстрируя, как капает глазурь. – Ты положил достаточно сахара?

– Ну… нет, – Бен почесал затылок, и его щёки покраснели. – Сахара казалось подозрительно много, поэтому я усовершенствовал рецепт.

Рей рассмеялась, затем повернула камеру и приподнялась на носочках, громко чмокнув его в щёку.

– Дорогой, я тебя люблю. Но это наша годовщина, а это значит, что я собираюсь объесться сладким до отвала.

Его сердце немного сжалось, когда он услышал три этих волшебных слова: _«Я люблю тебя»._ Неважно, сколько раз она это уже говорила, он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что встречаешься со мной, только чтобы был лишний повод съесть торт? – дразнил он.

– Именно, – хихикнула она и повернулась, направляясь назад к столу, где делала тесто. – От сахара глазурь сгущается, – сказала она чуть громче через плечо, – не говоря уже о том, что сахар просто вкусный. И вкусно, и в кулинарии удобно.

– Ладно, – Бен с подозрением взглянул на сахар. – Но когда перестанешь помещаться в дверях, меня не вини!

Насмеявшись, Рей продолжила свой монолог перед зрителями, рассказывая о необходимых для торта ингредиентах. Бен смотрел на неё с нежной улыбкой. Лучи полуденного солнца, просочившиеся на кухню, придавали её коже некий золотистый блеск, словно византийской иконе. Занимаясь тестом, она постоянно становилась на цыпочки, и он с удовольствием задержал взгляд на её босых ногах, изгибе икр и бёдер. Шортики, которые на ней были, едва прикрывали задницу. Бен обожал эти шортики.

Она взглянула на него и снова рассмеялась.

– Ты смотришь на меня влюблёнными глазами вместо того, чтобы готовить?

– А что, если так? – его взгляд пробежался по Рей: от трёх растрёпанных пучков на голове до узкой маечки и божественных шорт. Его член уже натянул ткань джинсов. – Что ты сделаешь?

Она вздохнула, а её щеки, и так порозовевшие от постоянной беготни по кухне, ещё гуще залились краской.

– Мистер Соло, – строго сказала она, и его губы растянулись в улыбке: Бен знал, что вот-вот добьётся своего. Рей никогда не называла их фамилии в видео, а это значило, что она обрежет всё, что произошло с этого момента. – Вы пытаетесь отвлечь меня от выпекания торта на нашу годовщину?

Он пересёк кухню, схватил Рей за талию и притянул к себе.

– Да, – шепнул он ей на ухо. – Получается?

Она повернулась, чтобы поцеловать его щёки и шею.

– Определённо.

Бен подхватил её за задницу и поднял на руки, Рей обхватила его бёдра ногами. Когда их губы встретились, он выдохнул от ощущения правильности всего этого. Рей была его сердцем, его домом, его безопасностью. Она была всем, чего он когда-либо желал. Всем, в чём он когда-либо нуждался.

– В спальню, – прорычал он ей в губы. Она кивнула, и Бен понёс её прочь с кухни.

Телефон грохнулся на столе, забытый.

***

Несколько часов спустя они бездельничали на диване, наблюдая, как небо над Центральным парком окрашивается в оранжевый и розовый от заходящего солнца. Внизу сверкали огни – тысячи крошечных напоминаний о жизнях, наполнявших этот многолюдный город.

Это было прекрасно.

Год назад Бен даже бы и не задумался об этом. Закаты мало что значат, когда ты работаешь с утра до ночи. Он редко поднимал глаза к небу, постоянно глядя то в телефон, то в экран ноутбука, то ещё куда-то, вечно занимаясь отчётами. В тот период его жизни закаты как ничто другое делали ему больно: служили ещё одним напоминанием о том, что прошёл очередной день, в течение которого ему не хватило времени на всё запланированное.

Теперь, когда он работал на местную некоммерческую организацию и не засиживался допоздна, у него было достаточно времени на всё что угодно. Появилось время взглянуть на закат и улыбнуться его значимости. Появилось время провести очередную ночь с любовью всей его жизни. Появилось время обниматься с ней на диване, ничего не говоря, чувствуя привкус шоколадной глазури в их поцелуях.

– Иногда мне интересно, – сонно пробормотала Рей в его объятиях. Как он и думал, Рей растратила всю свою энергию на готовку торта и сейчас лежала без сил.

Он прижал её к себе ближе, наслаждаясь теплом её обнажённой кожи. Ни он, ни она не удосужились одеться после прошедшего секс-марафона.

– Что интересно?

Она зевнула.

– Что, если бы в ту ночь ты не напился и не листал видео на Ютубе?

Бен не хотел представлять себе это. Теперь, когда уже год он нежился в ласке её тепла, ему трудно было даже думать о годах под сапогом Сноука. Тот Бен был сломлен: пьяный и подавленный, проваливавшийся всё глубже во тьму. Может, он упал бы на самое дно и столь же драматично окончательно разрушил свою жизнь… может, нет.

Может, он и сейчас оставался бы таким, вращаясь в старой жизни, а частичка его души, которая умела мечтать и любить, истлела бы навсегда.

– Я был бы очень несчастен, – ответил он. Некоторые мысли нельзя было выразить словами, но, когда Рей взглянула на него, Бен знал, что она поняла.

– Я тоже, – прошептала она.

Он усмехнулся.

– У тебя были друзья, ютуб-канал и вся жизнь впереди. Я знаю тебя, Рей. Ты, как цветок, расцвела бы, в какую почву ни посади. Ты стремишься к свету, не смотря ни на что.

– Как цветок? Едва ли, – сказала она. – Я просто… делала всё возможное, – она положила голову ему на плечо, взгляд Рей был устремлён к окну. Заходящее солнце ласкало её кожу в россыпи золотистых веснушек, любя её почти так же, как любил её Бен. – Кроме того, – сказала Рей, немного вытянув губы. – Если я тянусь к свету, ты же понимаешь, что это говорит о тебе?

Он уткнулся носом ей в волосы, смущённый похвалой.

– Не совсем понимаю, – сказал он, – но я просто взволнован тем, что ты в принципе хочешь быть со мной.

– Ты никогда не можешь оценить себя по достоинству, – они спорили на эту тему не раз, сейчас она смотрела на него невозмутимо, не желая слушать возражений. – Ты хороший, умный и добрый, и мне было без тебя одиноко, – Рей вздохнула с лёгкой грустью. – Будто ты заполнил все пустые частички моей души.

У него на глазах появились слёзы, а в груди вспыхнуло болезненно-сладкое тепло.

– У меня такое же чувство.

Вслед за этим ему в голову вдруг внезапно пришла мысль. Чёткая и ясная уверенность, словно всегда жившая в его сердце. Основа будущего, которое они построят вместе. _Пора._

– Жди меня здесь, – сказал он, выпутываясь из объятий, и поцеловал её, прежде чем встать.

С губ Рей сорвался стон протеста.

– Ты куда?

– В ванную, – соврал он.

– Ладно, ладно, – проворчала Рей. – Но не смей одеваться.

– Даже не собирался.

Коробочка с кольцом была в ящике его тумбочки. Дрожащими пальцами он достал её, пытаясь действовать тихо. Он громко хлопнул дверью в ванную, чтобы Рей ничего не заподозрила, но Рей была и любознательной, и проницательной. И если только сейчас она не впала в сахарную кому, то наверняка шпионила за ним, готовая оказаться за его спиной в самый неподходящий момент.

Он подождал несколько минут и направился назад в гостиную. Рей так и была на диване, лежала на животе, болтая ногами, а подбородок покоился на сложенных в замок руках. Она глядела в окно.

Рей взглянула на него через плечо, и её губы растянулись в улыбке.

– Ты вернулся! Я по тебе соскучилась.

– Меня не было три минуты, – сказал он, направляясь к кухне. Делать всё это голым было, пожалуй, не самым мудрым решением, поскольку ему некуда было спрятать коробочку, но, к счастью, он мог просто зажать её в своём большом кулаке. Он оставил её на столе, достал шампанское из холодильника и откупорил бутылку.

– Ооо! – воскликнула Рей. Он чуть сознание от страха не потерял, поняв, что она стоит у арки на входе в кухню, в нескольких шагах от полки со специями, у которой он оставил коробку с кольцом. К счастью, её взгляд был прикован к шампанскому. – Ещё один сюрприз на годовщину?

– Один из многих, – сказал он, доставая бокалы для шампанского из шкафа и молясь, чтобы она и дальше не переключала внимание с бутылки на столешнице. – И не думай, что я забыл о твоём обещании поужинать нормальной здоровой едой, если сначала мы съедим торт. А теперь возвращайся в гостиную и садись.

Она закатила глаза.

– Ладно, ладно. Заставишь меня-таки есть все эти овощи, – она встала на носочки и поцеловала Бена, и хотя его нервы были на пределе, он не мог не поцеловать её в ответ. Ему всегда было мало ощущения её мягких губ на своих.

Когда она наконец прервала поцелуй, её взгляд был словно одурманен.

– Снова отвести меня в постель – тоже один из предстоящих сюрпризов? – спросила Рей и провела рукой по его обнажённой груди, закусив губу.

Его член заметно отреагировал на это интересное предложение, несмотря на то, что и так сегодня совершил немало подвигов. Сейчас Бену требовалось больше времени, чтобы восстановиться после прошлого раза, чем когда ему было девятнадцать, и он передёргивал по несколько раз в день, но с тех пор, как в его жизни появилась Рей, он начал чувствовать себя на десять лет моложе.

– Да, – сказал он, наклонившись, чтобы схватить её за сочную накаченную задницу. – Но сначала шампанское, – он сжал её щёку и тут же отпустил. – А теперь иди, садись.

– Да, сэр, – она отдала ему честь, и её грудь колыхнулась от этого движения. Бен мысленно чертыхнулся, когда его член дёрнулся. Он не предполагал, что будет делать это голым, всегда представляя себе их в ресторане или, может, в джакузи на открытом воздухе в горном шале, но чего он _точно_ предположить не мог, так это что будет делать ей предложение со стоящим как кол членом.

 _«Пора»,_ – настаивал внутренний голос, когда Рей вернулась на диван. Голый или не голый, со вставшим членом или нет, Бену пора было сделать этот шаг. Он провёл большую часть жизни без неё и теперь не мог дождаться, чтобы провести её остаток с Рей.

Когда бокалы были наполнены, он взглянул между ними, осознав, что коробочку с кольцом положить некуда. Бен мог бы бросить кольцо в её шампанское, но он слишком хорошо знал Рей: она ела и пила особенно не вглядываясь и второпях, и ему не хотелось сейчас ехать с ней в отделение первой помощи.

На какое-то безумное мгновение он подумал, сможет ли удержать коробочку между ягодиц, но тут же представил, как отдаёт её в руки, мягко говоря, встревоженной Рей, и быстро отказался от этой идеи.

Значит, не всё сразу. Бен сделал глубокий вздох.

Он справится.

Бен взял оба бокала и поставил их на кофейный столик, затем поспешил обратно на кухню, чтобы забрать коробочку. К счастью, Рей всё ещё стояла у окна, любуясь Центральным парком. В комнате не горел свет, поэтому он не беспокоился, что какой-то прохожий поднимет глаза и увидит её, но улыбнулся этой мысли, глядя, как она прижалась к стеклу, совершенно голая. Её настолько взбудораживали вещи, что Рей редко заботилась о том, поступает ли практично или вежливо, и Бен любил её за это.

Он присоединился к Рей у окна, протягивая ей бокал шампанского.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарила она. Рей взглянула на его руки – он не взял с собой бокала, а правая рука была сжата в кулак. – Где твой?

В ответ Бен опустился перед ней на одно колено, открывая коробочку с кольцом. Внутри сверкал элегантный платиновый ободок с синим сапфиром грушевидной огранки, обрамлённый двумя бриллиантами.

Её глаза широко распахнулись.

– Бен…

– Рей, – сказал он, собирая всю свою смелость. Его сердце колотилось, он вспотел. – Я безумно люблю тебя. Ты – самый совершенный, самый прекрасный человек на этой планете, ты заставляешь меня улыбаться каждый день, и это много значит, потому что, кажется, до встречи с тобой я лет пять не улыбался.

Её карие глаза наполнились слезами, и Бен был рад, что солнце ещё не зашло полностью и всё так же освещало её прекрасное лицо. Ему казалось, будто это сон, и он плывёт, а его душа вот-вот вырвется из тела и взмоет к небесам.

– Ты освещаешь мою жизнь, и чёрт, это звучит банально, но это правда. Быть с тобой… словно раньше я видел мир чёрно-белым, и вдруг всё запестрело красками, – картинка перед его глазами размылась, и он понял, что тоже начинает плакать. – Я хочу сделать тебя счастливой. Я хочу помочь осуществить все твои мечты. Я хочу видеть, как ты расправляешь крылья и воспаряешь к небу, я знаю, что так и будет. Ты невероятна, и мне повезло просто быть рядом с тобой. И я буду любить тебя до тех пор, пока ты позволяешь мне.

– О боже… – сказала она с надрывом в голосе.

Чёрт возьми, он надеялся, что она не расстроилась. Ну, он уже начал всё это, поэтому спустить всё на тормозах было нельзя.

– И я надеюсь, что ты будешь и дальше позволять мне любить тебя как можно дольше. Всегда, на самом деле. И я собирался дождаться какого-то важного момента, когда мы бы смотрели на фейерверки, сидя в гондоле на Дунае, или занимались ещё какой-то такой ерундой, но вдруг осознал, что я люблю тебя не из-за больших совместных приключений. Любовь в мелочах – например, просто валяться с тобой на диване и смотреть в окно после того, как мы съели целый торт.

Рей теперь рыдала, прижав руки к губам, и Бен неуверенно предположил, что это хороший знак. Либо так, либо всё очень плохо, и он не был готов рассматривать второй вариант.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

– Поэтому я спрашиваю, Рей. Позволишь мне любить тебя? Разделишь со мной всю жизнь, полную таких маленьких мгновений? Ты выйдешь за меня?

В ответ Рей опустилась на колени и обняла его, крепко прижавшись в поцелуе. Шампанское расплескалось, но их это совсем не волновало, а после нескольких минут страстных объятий бокал и вовсе упал на пол. К счастью, не разбившись, но Бен подумал, что даже это не заставило бы его оторваться от поцелуя. Когда он попытался отстраниться, чтобы надеть кольцо ей на палец, она издала шум протеста и отмахнулась от его руки, целуя ещё крепче. Хорошо, всё нормально – кольцо может подождать, поцелуй тоже был важной частью. Он закрыл коробочку и отбросил её, решив подумать об этом позже.

Он поднялся на ноги и потянул Рей за собой, не прерывая поцелуя, и подхватил её, когда она прыгнула в его объятия. Его ладони лежали на её великолепной заднице, а ноги Рей обхватывали его бёдра. Бен был на седьмом небе от счастья. Он направился к спальне, врезавшись в кофейный столик и диван по пути. Потом его ноги будут в синяках, но кого это волнует? Рей прыгнула ему на руки, когда он сделал ей предложение. Она ещё не сказала «да» официально, но уже отвечала ему лаской своих губ.

Они прервали поцелуй, только когда он опустил её на простыни. Постель пахла сексом, _ими,_ и Бен задержался на секунду, чтобы вдохнуть этот мускусный аромат, от которого его сердце переполнялось эмоциями. Чтобы взглянуть на неё – любовь всей своей жизни, которая лежала голая на кровати, _их_ кровати, а тонкие изгибы её тела освещались последними лучами заходящего солнца.

Её карие глаза были полны слёз.

– Я так сильно люблю тебя, – сказала она, протягивая к нему руки. – И не могу дождаться провести остаток своей жизни с тобой.

Он издал нечленораздельный звук и взобрался на неё, с большим энтузиазмом, но не особо проворно. Рей хихикнула, когда её колено упёрлось ему в рёбра, а волосы оказались под его локтем.

– Поосторожнее, большой парень! – сказала она. – Ударишься.

– Нафиг осторожность, – ответил он, наконец пристроившись у неё между ног. – Ты станешь моей _женой._

Её губы приоткрылись, а на лице появилось удивление.

– Звучит так серьёзно, – сказала Рей. – _Женой._ Очень… по-взрослому.

Тогда он вспомнил, что ей был всего двадцать один год – о чём он постоянно забывал, потому что она была довольно зрелой для своего возраста (или, скорее, потому, что он был эмоционально отсталым для _своего_ возраста).

– Чёрт, – сказал он, чувствуя вспышку паники. – Хочешь подождать? Ты ещё даже университет не закончила…

– Заткнись и целуй меня, – ответила Рей, хватая его за голову и притягивая к себе.

Спорить он не собирался. Бен улыбнулся ей в губы, едва в состоянии поверить, что всё это действительно происходит. Рей была его, а он был её, и так и будет до конца жизни.

Они целовались, и их тела нетерпеливо двигались в унисон. Его член был зажат между ними, и каждое движение бёдер Рей давило на чувствительную головку. Он опустился ниже и изменил положение, чтобы вместо этого втолкнуться ей внутрь.

– Ох… – выдохнула Рей, когда его член потёрся о клитор. – Бен, пожалуйста.

Она уже ужасно намокла, а он даже не касался её пальцами или языком. Он протиснул руку между ними, чтобы коснуться клитора, но Рей схватила его за запястье и остановила.

– Я готова, – выдохнула она ему в губы. – Сделай меня своей, Бен. Пожалуйста.

– Ты моя, – сказал он, направив член ко входу. – Отныне и навсегда.

И он начал медленно погружаться в неё, медленно и уверенно. Она была тугой, горячей и чертовски мокрой, и он застонал, войдя в неё до основания. Он замер, захваченный ощущениями. Она окутывала Бена полностью – киска пульсировала вокруг его члена, ноги сжимали его бёдра, руки обвивали шею.

Было невозможно описать бурю эмоций, бушевавшую в его груди. Он чувствовал себя и сильным и слабым одновременно, и победителем и побеждённым. Рей была вдвое меньше него, но всё равно могла уничтожить его, если бы только захотела.

Глядя в её сияющие от улыбки глаза, Бен знал, что она никогда этого не сделает. Они оба будут защищать, любить и сражаться друг за друга до самого конца.

Он высвободил шею от её рук, их пальцы сплелись, и Бен прижал руки к простыне по обе стороны её головы. Это был не жест господства над ней, а только ещё один способ стать ближе.

– Я хочу никогда не расставаться с тобой, – прошептал он.

– Я тоже, – её глаза сверкали. – Ты – мой счастливый конец, Бен Соло.

Бен нежно поцеловал её, сердце переполнялось радостью.

– Ты – моё счастливое начало.

После этого больше не было слов. Он медленно двигался внутри неё, желая, чтобы этот момент длился как можно дольше. Они не трахались, охваченные безумством, как это часто бывало, когда от зашкаливавшего возбуждения они не тратили время на прелюдию. Сейчас они занимались любовью.

Рей вздохнула, когда он установил плавный, но твёрдый ритм. Он глубоко вдохнул, желая ощутить вкус её дыхания и каждую её частичку. Этот обмен, это взаимное разделение удовольствия было отражением истории их любви. Может, из них двоих деньги и были только у него, но он никогда не чувствовал, что отдаёт больше, чем получает.

Рей дарила ему радость, стабильность и надежду. Она вернула ему способность мечтать, и это было самым ценным сокровищем.

Трение его члена между мягкими внутренними стенками было безумно приятным. Он застонал, когда давление начало нарастать. Хотел бы он, чтобы это длилось вечно, но у его члена были другие планы. Решив дать Рей кончить первой, он отпустил одну руку и начал теребить клитор.

Рей застонала и схватила его за волосы.

– Да, вот так, – сказала она. – Господи, Бен, я так сильно люблю тебя…

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – выдохнул он, изо всех сил стараясь не кончить. _«Нежно и ритмично_ , – мысленно повторял он себе. – _Она должна кончить первой»._

К счастью, после года практики он знал, как довести Рей до разрядки. Он приложил большой палец к клитору, надавливая сильно и быстро, не прекращая двигать бёдрами.

Голова Рей металась по подушке.

– Да, да… Бен! – она выкрикивала его имя, наслаждаясь оргазмом, и Бен застонал, чувствуя, как её киска ритмично сжимается вокруг него. Он больше не мог сдерживаться, и кончил со вскриком, изливаясь в неё досуха.

Он уткнулся лицом в подушку рядом с её головой, бёдра беспомощно дёрнулись последние пару раз. Его член был очень чувствительным, но находиться внутри неё было так хорошо, что Бен не торопился.

Однако, в конце концов, ему пришлось вытащить. Бен упал на бок рядом с ней, закрыв глаза.

– Спасибо, – только и сказал он, все остальные связные мысли вылетели из его головы.

Рей хихикнула, и он почувствовал, как она запустила пальцы ему в волосы.

– Тебе не за что меня благодарить, – сказала она. – Мы сделали это вместе.

Его тело было таким расслабленным, что он мог растаять в кровати, но его мысли парили где-то в облаках.

– Ты будешь моей женой, – пробормотал он в подушку. – Миссис, чёрт подери, Соло, – его глаза распахнулись, когда он понял, что предположение было самонадеянным. – В смысле, если ты хочешь…

– Хочу, Бен, – Рей тоже лежала на боку лицом к Бену, отзеркалив его позу. – Я хочу стать твоей женой. Хочу быть миссис Соло.

– Ох, слава богу, – Бен не мог перестать улыбаться. Теперь всю жизнь он проведёт так, постоянно с улыбкой на лице?

Бен подумал, что если да, то он сможет к этому привыкнуть.

– Я никогда не выбирала фамилию, – сказала Рей, проводя пальцем вверх-вниз по его руке. – В смысле, никто не выбирает, но у меня и настоящей семьи не было. Так что… сейчас выбор только за мной. Я выбираю тебя.

Улыбка Бена была такой широкой, что он подумал, что мышцам лица, возможно, нанесён непоправимый урон.

– Это… так много значит, – сказал он, пытаясь избавиться от кома в горле. Не в силах сопротивляться, он обнял её и крепко прижал к себе, устранив разделявшие их несколько сантиметров. – Ты – вся моя жизнь, Рей.

Она прижалась губами к его груди.

– А ты – моё сердце, – тихо сказала она. – Но я надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что кроме меня у тебя в жизни ничего нет, Бен. У тебя есть голова на плечах, твоё сердце, собственные идеалы и… и даже своя семья. Целая жизнь, и я рада быть её частью, но ты имеешь гораздо больше, чем тебе кажется.

Её запинка, когда Рей упомянула его семью, заставила одновременно вздрогнуть и самого Бена. За последний год, с помощью Рей обеим сторонам, его отношения с родителями, по крайней мере, потеплели, но он был ещё далеко от того, чтобы встречать их на пороге с распростёртыми объятиями.

– И всё равно, ты – самая лучшая часть моей жизни, – упрямился Бен.

Рей коснулась его щеки.

– Как и ты – лучшая часть моей жизни, – она серьёзно взглянула на него. – Но это правда, Бен Соло. Ты никогда не был так добр к себе, как ты добр ко мне. Я безрассудная, у меня в голове бардак, и я далеко не идеальна, но ты всё равно относишься ко мне так, будто я ценная.

– Потому что ты такая, – горячо сказал он, не готовый принять даже намёк на негатив в сторону её потрясающей личности. – Ты – лучший человек на всём белом свете.

Рей захихикала, хотя её глаза блестели от слёз.

– Спасибо, любовь моя. Это невероятно много для меня значит, и я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я думаю то же о тебе. Но дело в том, что ты никогда не проявлял к себе того же снисхождения, какое проявляешь ко мне, когда я капризничаю, уставшая или голодная. Когда я смотрю на тебя, твои доброта и достоинство практически ослепляют, но ты даже не видишь собственного света.

К его горлу снова подкатил ком от нахлынувших эмоций.

– Ох уж эти откровенные разговоры после секса.

Рей уткнулась носом ему в грудь.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы мы начали брак с честности, – её голос был приглушённым. – Моя честность говорит тебе, что я – самая счастливая женщина во вселенной, потому что я с тобой. И я собираюсь повторять тебе это изо дня в день, столько, сколько потребуется, пока ты не начнёшь в это верить.

Он тяжело сглотнул.

– Это может занять какое-то время, – признался он.

Рей поцеловала его прямо у сердца.

– К счастью, у нас впереди целая жизнь.

Хотел бы он знать, как выразить всё, что он сейчас чувствовал.

– Рей, я просто чертовски счастлив, и мне везёт, и… и жаль, что не могу выразить свои чувства словами.

– Я знаю, – сказала она, снова целуя его в грудь. – Я тоже.

Они лежали долго вот так, обнимаясь и наслаждаясь ощущением обнажённой кожи и открытостью сердец. Когда солнце наконец зашло, Бен начал проваливаться в сон.

– Давай поженимся после твоего выпускного, – сонно пробормотал он. – Поедем в кругосветное путешествие в медовый месяц.

– Звучит идеально, – она казалась такой же уставшей, и Бен умилился, когда она зевнула у его груди, словно котёнок. – Я так рада, что ты позвал меня замуж, Бен.

– Я тоже, – эта мысль поразила его, и он усмехнулся. – Знаешь, ты, кажется, так прямо и не сказала мне «да».

– Что? – Рей подняла голову, а её глаза были такими большими и испуганными, что Бен рассмеялся.

– Честно, – сказал он. – Я спросил, а ты просто взяла и налетела на меня с поцелуем.

– Ой, – Рей прикусила губу и улыбнулась. Он обожал это выражение её лица. – Ну в таком случае, Бен Соло, позволь мне исправить это недоразумение. Сегодня Рей попробует… сказать «да».

Их губы встретились снова. Это было неуклюже, ведь ни он, ни она не могли перестать улыбаться, и это был лучший момент жизни Бена.


End file.
